Flames of Fury: The Jade Destroyer
by Anthraviolets
Summary: SkyClan is now part of the Clans again, but tensions are running lose. With Brokenstar still being a threat to the Clans and Clan cats start going missing, Violetstar is at her wits end. Tensions are high and a war will break out…unless Firegaze, Blaze and Wasppaw figure out how to stop it. (Fire and Ice AU) (ON HIATUS)
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Hello, this is Marrowfrost and welcome to the second book in the Flames of Fury series! Just letting you know, I highly recommend you read the entire first book, Flames of Fury New Skies first before reading this. You'll have no idea about what's going on, and I'll be forced answering your questions in the reviews. PLEASE JUST READ THE FIRST BOOK BEFORE READING THIS ONE. Anyways, to those who've read the last book, welcome back! And I left you all on a wonderful cliffhanger, too.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Warriors does not belong to me, nor will it ever belong to me. All the cats in this SkyClan (with the exception of Ravenpaw) are OCs. Some of these OCs are OCs submitted to me, and they all belong to their rightful owners. If you want to submit an OC or multiple OCs for this series, do it here and wait for me to announce when OCs can be submitted here. Around Chapter 1 or 2 I'll allow OCs to be submitted again. You'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

Dove wearily opened her eyes. _W-Where…?_ She looked around herself to see the inside of a Twoleg den. It had high, towering walls that were trapping her in. _I can't be here!_ She heard some pawsteps coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw a jet black tom with white paws padding towards her. _Who's that?_

"Oh, I see you're up." He purred. "I'm Floyd. And you are…?"

"D-Dove." Dove mumbled. Floyd took another stride closer to her, his whiskers twitching. _What does he want?_ "Where am I?"

Floyd chuckled. "Your new home, you silly kitty!" _New…home? No! SkyClan is my home!_ "What's the matter?" _I can't live here. I might've been a kittypet once, but I'm not going through this again!_ "Don't you like me?"

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm a wild cat- not a house cat." Dove snapped, surprising both Floyd and herself. _That came out grumpier than I was expecting._ "I need to get back to my home."

"Why not stay with me? I'm sure you'll find everything you need here." Floyd purred silkily, his gaze starry-eyed. "You've got food, water, a real home and most importantly, me." _Him? Why would I need him?_ "A beautiful she-cat such as yourself needs a strong tom as myself to be her mate." _Mate?! Nope, nope, nope…_

Dove's tail lashed, almost hitting Floyd in the face. _Mouse-dung!_ "I am not interested, thank you very much. As soon as I get the chance, I'm outta here." Floyd narrowed his yellow eyes. _Aw, is the big strong tom upset? Well too bad. I don't care about him or his feelings._

"You have no choice. You're staying here. You _will_ be my mate. You _will_ have my kittens. Got it?" Floyd growled. Dove hissed at him. He unsheathed his claws and batted her on her left cheek. "Do you understand?" Dove whimpered, her muscles refusing to budge. Blood dripped down from her left cheek, the claw mark leaving a scar. In absolute terror, Dove nodded. "Good. It seems you are rather smart."

"Why do you even want me as your mate?" Dove whispered, hardly able to move. Floyd grinned naughtily. _Why is he grinning like that? It creeps me out!_ Floyd gently settled himself in the basket that Dove was laying in. _Leave me alone! I don't want you!_ Floyd stroked Dove's back with his tail.

"Come on now, Dove. Several toms in this neighborhood would kill to get their paws on you. You're too beautiful for your own good." _No I'm not…why do cats keep saying that? Ivy's the prettier one._ "Since you ended up here, I'm claiming my prize." _I'm not yours to keep!_

Dove smacked him in the face with her bushy tail. "Creep. I don't even know you." Floyd bit down on her tail, making her yelp. She immediately drew her tail back, narrowing her eyes. _Is this what my life will be like until I die? Being Floyd's mate and giving him kits? I don't want that._ "What if I don't want to be your mate? What if I don't want to have your kittens? What if I don't want to live here? Ever think about that?"

Floyd rolled his eyes. "Oh please, as if I'd let you. And even if you did, you'd probably be locked up in any other house at some point. Just give it up." _No._

"My sister will come to get me." Dove snarled. "Ivy would never leave me behind, and neither would my best friend Hazel." _I don't care if Hazel yelled at me for the bedding. She's still my best friend!_

"They don't actually care about you. They're just acting like they do so you won't feel disappointed." Floyd meowed. _Liar!_ "Don't you see? It's not like they'd actually want you back. You ran away, after all."

"Shut it. Ivy and Hazel will come to save me from you." Dove growled. Floyd swiped at her left cheek once again, leaving another bruise. "They will."

Floyd glowered Dove, his yellow eyes hostile. "You will do as I say, Dove. You are not to speak of Ivy or Hazel anymore. You will not disobey me at all. Got it?" _Fox-heart._ "Now stay silent." Dove glared at the black tom, resisting the urge to claw the smug look on his face. _He thinks of me as a trophy! Stargaze wouldn't think of me like that! He'd be loving and caring towards me!_

 _Stargaze._ The tom who'd always tried to support her and cheer her up in his own way. The one who'd always spend time with her when nobody else would. _I want Stargaze! He's the only one I could be mates with!_ A prick of regret hit her heart. _If I hadn't ran away, everything would be better._ Hazel, Stargaze and Ivy wouldn't be worried sick about her if she hadn't ran away. Violetstar wouldn't be stressed out if she'd stayed. _I've probably caused even more problems…_ Digging her claws into the straw basket, she got up from the nest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Floyd hissed, his voice irate and annoyed. "Did you forget the 'mate and kits' part?" _Should I tell him that I actually did…? Nah, he's not used to me and he never will be._ Dove shook her head and jumped up onto a tall ledge, which she was surprisingly able to reach. Scrambling to her paws, she looked out of the small glass window to see her Clanmates entering the Twolegplace; Ivy, Stone, Dylan, Firegaze and Hazel. _Perfect. Just in time, too._

* * *

 **Allegiances:**

 **SkyClan:**

 **Leader:**

Violetstar - pale gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Temporay Deputy:**

Tristan - brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cats:**

Holly - dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayson - white tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Blaze (brownish gray tabby she-cat)_

Stargaze - tiny dark ginger tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Ravenpaw (skinny black tom with white flash on chest)_

 **Warriors:**

Ivy - heavy furred silver tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Dylan (white tabby tom)_

Stone - black tom with lighter underbelly, paws and muzzle

 _Temporary Apprentice, Firegaze (dark ginger tabby she-cat)_

Silverfire - tripod dark ginger tabby tom

Hazel - dark ginger tabby she-cat

 **Mediators:**

Dove - heavy furred silver tabby and spotted she-cat

 _Apprentice, River (pale tabby and white tom)_

Spiritmask - albino tom

 **Queens:**

Twyla - brownish gray she-cat (Nursing Forestkit, a brown tabby tomkit; Funnelkit, a gray tabby she-kit and Quickkit, a heavily scarred brown tabby tomkit.)

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Bluestar - blue-gray she-cat with silver tinged muzzle

 _Apprentice, Firepaw (ginger tabby tom)_

 **Deputy:**

Tigerclaw - dark brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat:**

Yellowfang - old ragged gray she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Wasppaw (pale tortoiseshell she-cat)_

 **Warriors:**

Whitestorm - white tom

 _Apprentice, Sandpaw (pale ginger tabby she-cat)_

Darkstripe - dark gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Dustpaw (dark brown tabby tom)_

Longtail - pale tabby tom

Runningwind - swift tabby tom

Willowpelt - pale gray she-cat

Mousefur - dusky brown she-cat

Thrushpelt - sandy gray tom

 _Apprentice, Graypaw (solid gray tom with darker stripe along back)_

 **Queens:**

Frostfur - white she-cat (Nursing Cinderkit, gray she-kit; Brackenkit, golden brown tabby tom-kit; Thornkit, golden brown tabby tom-kit; Beekit, yellow tabby she-kit and Brightkit, white with ginger patches she-kit)

Brindleface - light brown tabby she-cat (Nursing Ashkit, gray tom-kit; Stormkit, white and gray tom-kit; Sootkit, pale gray tabby she-kit and Fernkit, gray she-kit)

Goldenflower - pale ginger tabby she-cat

Speckletail - pale tabby she-cat

 **Elders:**

Halftail - dark brown tabby tom missing half of tail

Smallear - gray tom with very small ears

Patchpelt - small black and white tom

One-eye - pale gray she-cat

Dappletail - tortoiseshell she-cat

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:**

Brokenstar - dark brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:**

Blackfoot - white tom with jet black paws

 **Medicine Cat:**

Runningnose - small gray and white tom

 **Warriors:**

Stumpytail - brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Wetfoot - gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Redfire - red furred tom with thin golden stripes and green-blue eyes

Clawface - battle-scarred brown tom

Boulder - silver tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Dawncloud - small tabby she-cat

Brightflower - orange tabby she-cat

Tallpoppy - long legged light brown tabby she-cat

 **Elders:**

Ashfur - thin gray spotted tom

Nightpelt - black tom

Cinderfur - thin gray tom

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:**

Tallstar - black and white tom

 **Deputy:**

Deadfoot - black tom with twisted front paw

 _Apprentice, Silentpaw (dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes; is mute)_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Barkface - short tailed brown tom

 **Warriors:**

Mudclaw - mottled dark brown tom

 _Apprentice, Webpaw_

Tornear - tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Onewhisker - tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Elmheart - Wiry, thick furred dark tan tom with black-tipped ears and black toes

 _Apprentice, Lightningpaw (solid black she-cat with icy blue eyes)_

Moorstalk - pale brown tabby she-cat

Heatherfang - pale brown tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Ashfoot - speckled gray she-cat

Morningflower - tortoiseshell she-cat

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:**

Crookedstar - light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw

 **Deputy:**

Blackclaw - smoky black tom (temporary deputy)

 _Apprentice, Heavypaw_

 **Medicine Cat:**

Mudfur - long-haired light brown tom

 **Warriors:**

Stonefur - battle-scarred gray tom

 _Apprentice, Shadepaw_

Loudbelly - dark brown tom

 _Apprentice, Silverpaw_

Silverstream - slender silver tabby she-cat

Whiteclaw - black tom with one white paw

 **Queens:**

Leopardfur - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat (Nursing Heronkit, a spotted black tomkit and Nightkit, a golden tabby she-kit)

 **Cats Outside of Clans:**

Smudge - plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest

Barley - black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest  
Princess - a light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws—a kittypet

Cloudkit - white long haired tomkit; kittypet

Icekit - ginger tabby with white chest fur she-kit; kittypet

Heron - a brownish-gray she-cat (Nursing Jackal, a mottled cream and brown tom and Chase, a brownish gray tom); loner

Floyd - jet black tom with white paws; a kittypet

Wilbur - mottled cream and brown tom; a kittypet

* * *

 **QotD: What do you think will happen in this book, Flames of Fury: The Jade Destroyer? What pairings do you think will happen? What events will change? Tell me what you think.**

I'd love to tell you, but...I'm not ruining the plot for you. You'll have to wait and see, like always.


	2. Chapter 1 - Firegaze

Here's chapter 1! I actually planned to have this out earlier, but I took a nap on Friday and didn't get around to it. And then yesterday I dealt with FanFiction's stupidity, so yeah.

 **Reviews:**

 **Whitespirit:** 1) Yeah, I had issues uploading the chapter for the entirety of yesterday. I ended up deleting the story and reuploading every chapter, because nothing was working. I'm glad you liked it, though! Well, originally I considered Violetstar possibly exiling Hazel and Spiritmask going with her. The plot line after that would've been Hazel and Spiritmask looking for Dove so Violetstar would accept them back into SkyClan. But I didn't feel like having a PoV for their part of the story, so I instead used your suggestion, apprentice duties for three moons and upped it to six. Violetstar was cutting Hazel slack, though- Hazel is a valuable member of SkyClan and Violetstar can't risk losing a good warrior. Plus, this SkyClan is like family. 2) Floyd is a creep, and he'll be getting what he deserves during this book. He won't live to see the end, I'll tell you that much.

* * *

Firegaze padded alongside Dylan, his warm fur brushing against hers. _It's been about a half moon since we've left…we've gotten really deep into Twolegplace._ She cast a sideways glance at Hazel, who hadn't spoken all day. _She's not going to speak when Stone is around, is she?_ Stone, Firegaze's temporary mentor, had been snapping at Hazel whenever she said something, so it was no wonder Hazel didn't want to talk. _I never knew Stone could be so mean…_

"Wait, I think I smell something." Ivy broke the silence, sniffing the air. Firegaze checked for the scent Ivy smelt. _That's…_ "Dove's scent. She's nearby! Let's go this way." Ivy flicked her tail, urging the rest of the patrol to follow. Stone sighed and followed Ivy, while Hazel continued walking while staying a considerable length away from Stone. Firegaze entwined her tail with Dylan's as they continued their pace. _I still can't believe he loves me…_ Dylan purred softly, trying not to receive any attention.

Stone narrowed his red eyes, glaring at the Twoleg dens. "Do you think a Twoleg captured her?" He asked, anger edging his mew. _Does Stone hate kittypets or something? That anger sounded pretty defensive._ Ivy nodded. "They'd better not harm her while we're saving her!"

"I doubt they'd do anything of the sort, Stone. If you didn't know already, me and Dove used to be kittypets. Of course we left that life behind, but we remember enough to understand Twolegs a little." Ivy mewed diplomatically. _The way Ivy acts, I would doubt that in a heartbeat._ "Not all Twolegs are horrible and unkind. If she was taken in, most likely it was a more friendly one than most. She'll be fine in that regard. What I'm worried about is something far more dangerous for her…" _What's that?_ Firegaze wanted to ask, but the words stuck in her throat. _Someone else will ask it anyways._

Dylan tilted his head. "Why's that?" Ivy sighed, shaking her head. _This must be a difficult topic for Ivy, then._

"Well, Dove's always been considered very beautiful for a she-cat. There were quite a few toms in the past who've tried to woo her, and they failed because luckily she doesn't understand the concept of flirting. But one time, there was a rogue who'd came to our camp, when we were still the Ten Flames." Ivy explained, sorrow heavily weighing on her voice. _It must get worse from here._

"Oh." Hazel murmured. "I think I remember what you're talking about."

Ivy slightly nodded to Hazel. She turned back towards Dylan. "You and Blaze were newly apprenticed. Firegaze and River were almost ready to be apprenticed as well, so I doubt you'd four would remember from way back when. The rogue stayed with us for a while, and he'd taken a worrying interest in Dove. Far too worrying." Her claws dug into the earth, leaving marks on the ground. "So I decided to take the initiative and ask Dove what was going on with them. She told me that he'd asked if she wanted to take a walk with him."

"What kind of walk?" Firegaze whispered.

"The kind of walk you take when you have a mate!" Ivy spat, her fur bristling. _This talk must really be hurting her…_ "I told her to stay out of his sight for the day, since I was too worried about what he might do to her. Once that filthy rogue saw me, he somehow managed to mistake me for Dove. He forced me to go hunting alone with him, and…well, I had his kits." _So he was the father of Ivy's kits._ Hazel licked Ivy's shoulder sympathetically, while Stone stroked Ivy's back with his tail. _Both Ivy and Dove have had to go through so much…_

"What happened to the rogue?" Dylan asked, his meow barely a whisper. _He's worried about upsetting Ivy further. I can understand, but why ask now rather than later? She's clearly in a state._

Ivy looked down at her paws. "After he'd finished with me during our _walk_ ," Ivy spat out the word walk with pure anger. "I-I…couldn't control my rage at that point. I attacked him, and…killed him." _Ivy…killed a cat…? That's against the code! Well, we weren't SkyClan at that point, but that's still horrible!_ Dylan seemed to have the same react as Firegaze. _I don't blame him. That's shocking._

"D-Did you still care about your kits?" Dylan murmured, still in shock. Hazel sharply glared at him.

"Of course she did! Only a fox-hearted queen wouldn't care for her kits!" Hazel snapped, her fur bristling. _No wonder she's upset. She can't have her own kits, so she adopted Blaze._ Firegaze could remember hearing multiple times that Hazel was barren, meaning she could never have kits of her own. _I feel bad for her…she must've really wanted to have her own kits with Spiritmask. That must explain why she raised Blaze like her own._ Dylan blinked, his lime green eyes wide.

Ivy sighed. "I did, and I really loved them while the moment lasted. But during my kitting, they all died. All three of them." She whispered hollowly. "Two toms and a she-kit." _So if they hadn't have died, we would've had more denmates? I wish I could've seen them once before they moved on…_ "And I don't want Dove experiencing that kind of pain. It isn't worth it."

"I wouldn't want Dove to go through that either." Hazel mumbled, her pelt brushing against Ivy's. "We should start looking before something like it does happen."

"As much I hate to admit it, I agree with Hazel. Dove won't last long here." Stone nodded. He pointed to one of the Twoleg dens. "Maybe we could ask around?" Ivy flicked her tail, signalling him to look. "Firegaze, you come with me." Firegaze glanced at Dylan before leaving. _Stop worrying so much…he'll be fine. What harm could a kittypet do?_

"Stone, Hazel will also coming with you. Firegaze isn't exactly as seasoned as Dylan, since he's been training longer. You'll need some more firepower than that." Ivy suggested, although it didn't seem very suggestive to Firegaze. Stone opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it. Hazel padded up to Firegaze and Stone, her pelt pricking self-consciously. Ivy turned to her apprentice. "Come on, let's ask around. And keep your claws sheathed, we're not _looking_ for a fight!" Dylan grumbled to himself before following Ivy the other direction from Firegaze. _StarClan, let them come back safely._

"Come on, Firegaze! Quit daydreaming and get over here!" Stone snapped at her. Firegaze quickly followed after Stone and Hazel, her fur bristling with anger. _Stone's changed so much since he got me as his apprentice! At first he used to be so nervous and jumpy, but now…_ "Jump up on here." Stone and Hazel were on top of a fence. Firegaze leaped up on top of almost falling onto the other side. Looking down, she could see a kittypet chasing a butterfly. _Why? It's not even prey._

"Excuse me down there!" Hazel called to them. The kittypet looked up at them. The cat was a mottled cream and brown tom with green eyes, and for the most part looked confused. "We're looking for a friend of ours. Have you seen a spotted silver tabby she-cat around?"

"Hmmm…yeah, actually! She's in that house down there with my brother Floyd." He mewed cheerily. "Would you like me to show you where?" Stone narrowed his red eyes.

"No-" Stone's hiss was cut short when Hazel slapped her tail over his mouth. "I mean, yes, we'd appreciate that." The kittypet smiled and pranced over to the left side of the yard and climbed up the fence. He stood atop it in an unbalanced fashion, but managed to keep from falling over. Stone signaled for Hazel and Firegaze to come with him.

"Floyd's in the house at the very end over there. But I don't recommend going that way- there's a group of vicious cats that live down there who'll attack any trespassers!" He yelped. _Oh, they're_ vicious _all right._ "If you go down there, you'll need more cats that can handle themselves then just yourselves."

"Thank you. We'll be on our way now." Hazel meowed briskly, her voice on the edge. _She really wants to get this over with, doesn't she?_ "Stone, let's go find Ivy." Stone's red eyes gleamed with anger, but he said nothing. Hazel jumped off of the fence, landing neatly on the ground. Firegaze landed beside her, her paws stinging from the impact. _Owowowowowowow…_ Stone reluctantly jumped down, now standing beside Hazel.

Stone growled. "So Dove's been taken captive by a Twoleg. Just great." His mew was drenched with sarcasm. He looked at Hazel. "Where do you think Ivy and Dylan are?" Hazel shrugged her shoulders.

"I think they went the opposite direction, idiot." Firegaze snapped, walking the opposite path from where they'd taken off. Ivy and Dylan's scents walloped her nose; they were close. She took off towards the scent, not caring if Stone and Hazel were following her or not. _Seriously, Stone can be such a mouse-brain!_ Firegaze's paws skidded to a halt. Ivy and Dylan were in front of her, talking to a cat she couldn't recognize. _Who's that?_ The cat was a brownish gray she-cat with amber eyes listening to them intently, her ears pricked forwards. There were two young kits by her side, play-fighting. One was a mottled cream and brown tom, and the other was brownish gray like the older cat. _They must be related…and I think I know who their father is…_ The she-cat turned to look at Firegaze, just noticing her standing there. Her eyes widened, shock and surprise lighting through them. _Is she…scared of me?_

"You! You're Violet's- I mean, Violetstar's daughter, aren't you?" She meowed, gaping a little. Firegaze nodded, unsure of what to do. "Oh, thank the stars! I've finally gotten to meet one of my sister's kittens!"

* * *

 **QotD: What do you think of Stone, Firegaze's temporary mentor?**

He's okay, and I quite enjoy seeing him and Ivy interact. He has become more harsh to Firegaze, though. Probably Ivy's influence on him.


	3. Chapter 2 - Blaze

This chapter was going to come out earlier, but then...SCHOOL. I have another project in history and just had an algebra test yesterday and it was GREAT. (coughsarcasmcough) Plus the fact yesterday I probably did sh*t on it...woopsie-do, I'm going to have a wonderful last week of September. But you don't want to hear me rant about eighth grade. So here's chapter 2. (It's mainly filler)

 **Reviews:**

 **Whitespirit:** 1) Stone does need to start thinking for himself. It's great that he admires Ivy in all, but he really needs to mentor Firegaze in his own way. 2) Indeed I was. Just now the option to recover the story came up. I think I might recover it, but I'm not sure at the moment. Hazel being exiled would've been fine with me, but I don't like writing in another cats PoV if I don't have to. And besides, eventually something on the trip will happen to Hazel that is like salt in a fresh wound. Both physically and mentally. So she's technically still getting punished during the trip. (And perhaps it might be something that will cause her to become an elder early...just saying. Or not.) 3) Neither can I! But I have to write Wasppaw's PoV before going back to Firegaze, and then Blaze...actually, I might just add in a Dylan/Ivy/Stone/Hazel PoV just because. Don't know who yet, but if I do that it'll most likely be Dylan. That is a good idea, I think I might put that in there. But Floyd wouldn't know if the rogue was dead or not since he didn't make it back to Floyd. And yes, I do realize that. After I started Flames of Fury, I changed Dove's name to Columbia. I WAS going to change it, but I was too lazy to. Dove is actually a draft name for her, if I get a chance, I might change it to Columbia later.

* * *

Blaze glanced at Spiritmask, who was barely eating anything. _How could he be upset that Hazel is gone? She attacked an apprentice, for StarClan's sake!_ Spiritmask was sitting in camp with Stargaze, sharing a piece of fresh kill. _I can't believe he said that me and Stargaze didn't try to stop her. We did!_ Blaze sighed internally. _At least Firegaze and Hazel are gone. I can't stand either of them._ Her ears pricked to hear pawsteps from behind her. She turned to see Ravenpaw, who looked unsure. _What's this about?_

"B-Blaze, I need some help." He whimpered. _Oh StarClan, did Stargaze even try to train him?_ "I-It's…Holly. Jayson ordered me to come get you when he saw what was going on." _Oh. This is serious._

"Okay, let's go." Blaze mewed before padding over to the medicine den. Resisting the urge to walk back over to the fresh kill pile, she begrudgingly quickened her pace. "What's wrong?" She sighed. Jayson glared at her.

"Holly is sick!" He hissed. "It'll be leaf-bare soon, and she's gotten sick! She's not listening to me either! All she's doing is just ignoring me!" His eyes glittered with pain and desperateness. "It could become whitecough or even greencough!"

Holly weakly chuckled. "I'm _old_ , Jayson. So are you. It won't be long before I join StarClan." _Holly is old._ "Violet may have nine lives, but I sure don't. I might not make it through leaf-bare this season, Jayson…" Jayson roughly licked his mate's forehead.

"Yes, you _will_. I demand it." Jayson murmured between the licks. Holly weakly batted him away and nuzzled his chest fur. "H-Holly…"

"I love you, Jay-Jay…" She mumbled before dozing off. _Poor Holly…_ Jayson sighed and laid down next to her in their nest, wrapping his tail around her. _Holly's sick. And Jayson might get sick, too. I've gotta do more for SkyClan._ Blaze glanced at Ravenpaw, who seemed to have the same reaction. _And Stargaze needs to train you some more._ Blaze sighed and padded out of the medicine den, secretly hoping that Stargaze was still in camp. Luckily enough he was, and he was still sharing tongues with Spiritmask. Padding over to them, she gingerly pricked her ears to listen in on their conversation.

"I miss Hazel…" Spiritmask murmured. _I don't._ "I wish she was still here…" Stargaze sighed.

"I know you do, but she's on a mission to save Dove. She'll be alright, I promise." Stargaze lied, trying to sound as convincing as he could. _He doesn't want to upset Spiritmask any further…at least being considerate._ "I'm sure that you'll make it till then." Spiritmask sighed, messing with the prey. "Come on, the least you can do in the meantime is not messing with your prey!"

"I know, I know. It's just…our family is shaken after…you know, with the ThunderClan medicine cat." Spiritmask lamented. He shook his head. "I know Hazel better than any other cat does. She didn't mean to do it. Hazel never really is able to think straight when she's angry or grieving."

Stargaze empathetically murmured. "I'm her brother. I would know. She's always been rash, but she does have a heart of gold. She'll just have to prove herself to the Clan again…" _Again? What is he talking about?_

"Again? What do you mean?" Spiritmask inquired. _Isn't he older than Hazel?_

"Me, Silverfire and Hazel came here as rogues. We were accepted by Maple, the previous leader of the group. We managed to prove our loyalties, and some of us have kits. Well, Silverfire and Hazel have kits. Me…" Stargaze trailed off. _Is he jealous of his littermates?_ "I sometimes wish I did, but that'll never happen…"

Spiritmask licked Stargaze's shoulder fur. "Aw, it's okay. You and Dove are awfully close, right?" Stargaze's pale silver eyes widened. "Ha ha, I can tell by that expression that you both are! Who knows, you both might even become mates one day!" _I can actually see that happening._

"I guess so, but that's off topic." Stargaze sternly meowed. "Point being, Hazel will redeem herself in one way or another, Spiritmask. All cats have done something bad in their lives. Hazel is no exception. Our Clan will forgive her in their own time, just like how family forgives family and friends forgive friends. SkyClan is a family, and that bond is a bond that can never be broken." _Is that true? Could I forgive Hazel…? No. She harmed an apprentice. She doesn't deserve pity._

"W-Wow…" Spiritmask mumbled, his red eyes wide. _I have to agree with him. Wow._ "I've never expected to hear anything so strong like that today…maybe you should be a mediator! You'd get to spend more time with Dove, too." He lightly teased. Stargaze shifted his paws.

"As much as I'd like to spend more time with Dove, I'm much better suited to the role of a healer. My words don't mean much, honestly…" Stargaze self-consciously mewed. _Is he kidding? His words do mean a lot!_ He turned to see Blaze, who quickly glanced away from his gaze. "Eavesdropping, are we Blaze?"

"N-No!" Blaze yelped. Stargaze chuckled, while Spiritmask returned to eating on the fish that they'd picked from the fresh kill pile. _RiverClan still thinks they own the river, but we're still fishing from it regardless!_ Blaze haughtily thought to herself.

"You can share with us if you want to, Blaze. We don't bite. Well, Stargaze does but he's mainly meow and no bite." Spiritmask meowed while chewing. _He really needs to break that habit._ Blaze sighed internally and padded over to the two toms. She sat down on her haunches, grumbling to herself. "What's wrong?"

"Stargaze needs to start training Ravenpaw." Blaze grumbled. "Leaf-bare is coming soon and greencough is deadly during that time. Ravenpaw barely has the skills to help. And Holly and Jayson might get it, too."

Stargaze whipped his head to face Blaze. "Well, if you didn't take those trips out of camp all the time, you'd know that I'm training him for this very reason!" He calmed down, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Holly and Jayson might not make it this year. They're old. Don't let Jayson know that I called him old." Blaze rolled her eyes; her mentor's grumpiness was well known in the Clan. _Although it is more fun to tease him when he gets all mushy with Holly._ "Blaze, may I ask you a question?"

"Well, sure. What is it?" Blaze asked, tilting her head.

"Do you think you're ready to become a full medicine cat?" Stargaze mewed, catching her off guard. _F-Full medicine cat? I don't think I'm_ that _ready…_ "You've still been an apprentice since all those moons ago. I think you should be a full medicine cat now."

"But Dylan was apprenticed at the same time as me, but I'm not hearing anyone say _he_ should be a warrior."

Spiritmask sighed. "That may be true, but don't forget that you must be mature enough for the role. Why do you think River's still an apprentice? He may know the skills, but oh StarClan does that apprentice need mental help…" _Wow. And this is coming from one of the kindest cats in the Clan._

Spiritmask had a reputation of being extremely kind within the Clan, always sharing his fresh kill with someone or offering to hunt with a cat who felt left out. _I'm honestly lucky to have him as my father._ Although Spiritmask was sometimes gullible, he had some common sense at least. He even got on well with Stargaze, Jayson and Holly, who are well known to be the grumpiest in SkyClan. _He's just that nice to be around, huh?_

"Even though River is my kin, I have to agree. He's too rash and hotheaded for his good." Stargaze remarked. _Whenever he talks to me, he's sometimes really sweet to me. Am I special to him or something?_ "The only cats he seems to like are you and Violetstar." Spiritmask laughed a little.

"Perhaps he might have a little crush on you, Blaze?" Spiritmask joked. _River padding after me? That's probably what's happening with him, but I don't like him that way. And I probably never will, because he is too violent for my tastes…_ Spiritmask seemed to notice Blaze's reaction to his comment. "Oh, fine. I'll stop teasing you. Firegaze and Dylan will likely become mates as soon as they become warriors."

Stargaze purred. "Yes, they've always been close. Even when in an argument with each other, they'll always be together. It's no surprise to the Clan that they've had a crush on the other for this long. It was bound to happen."

"Yeah, like me and Hazel." Spiritmask chuckled. _Wait, Spiritmask and Hazel? How?_ "We used to be that lovey-dovey couple when we were younger." _Oh. I don't like those couples. They're annoyingly sweet._ "By the time I was almost done with my mediator training, me and Hazel had already thought of the other as our mate. The whole Clan knows- just ask anyone. All the way back then, Holly and Jayson just became mates as well, now that I remember."

"You're making me feel old." Stargaze painfully laughed. He glanced at Blaze. "I can still remember when Violetstar and Silverfire had Firegaze and River. That was…an interesting kitting, that's all I'll say. And I still remember when me and Hazel had found you all those moons ago all alone on our territory…"

Blaze rolled her green eyes in amusement. "Oh come on, now you're making _me_ feel old." All three of them laughed a little. _I guess there is some good in all of my Clanmates…maybe I should at least make an effort to get along with Firegaze._ Maybe _Hazel._

* * *

 **QotD: What are your thoughts on Spiritmask, one of the mediators of SkyClan?**

He's very nice to add in, and I love writing him and Hazel together. (It's even more fun to write them as a lovey-dovey couple. Well, I'm not sure if you'd want to see them acting like that...) He is very right about River, though. If River isn't careful, he'll probably cause more trouble than Hazel did with Wasppaw. (And that's saying something, because that was a LOT of trouble.)

 **Trivia: (I'll be doing this too for now on)**

Blaze's parents were originally going to be Tristan and Twyla, but it was later scrapped for the idea of Spiritmask and Hazel adopting her. This is why she's a brownish gray she-cat. (Too lazy to change it.)


	4. Chapter 3 - Wasppaw

This chapter is really short, and for that, I apologize. Wasppaw's point of view for this chapter was exasperating to write. Honestly I prefer writing Firegaze's point of view more than Blaze and Wasppaw. She's complex, but not draining. (Plus, she's driving some of the main plot, so of course I'm not getting writer's block with her chapters) Like Blaze's point of view, it's kind of filler. Although an important plot of this book is beginning here, it's mostly filler. Like Wasppaw after the attack, ThunderClan after the attack, etc. Next chapter will most likely be a Firegaze point of view, and if it's not then it'll be either Dylan, Stone or Ivy. (Writing from Dylan's point of view sounds interesting, though) The next two or three chapters will take place around the whole "Dove running away and being kidnapped" plot line, because it's been easier to write recently.

 **Reviews:**

 **Whitespirit:** 1) True. 2) River does need help. His entire Clan is wary around him, that alone should be a signal that he needs to cool his temper. 3) Floyd's death will be coming up eventually. Since I plan to have the next few chapters taking place in Twolegplace, that's most likely when we get to see him die his well deserved death. 4) Huh. My school isn't like that. Usually if I sit by myself then everybody will sit away from me. There are nice people in my school (ergo, my friends) but most people are really...it gets uncomfortable from here, so I won't go into detail.

 **PiratePirata:** Yes, Blaze will be getting her full name soon! She's actually been training for at least 3-4 moons prior to the first book, so I think she has enough experience to get her name by now. Dylan is a warrior apprentice and he's been training for the same amount of time, but to SkyClan it's more of both the skills and the maturity of the cat.

* * *

Wasppaw sat inside the medicine den, sighing to herself. _I still can't believe that Hazel attacked me…_ She'd barely had any wounds, maybe she had a scratch or two. But nothing serious had happened. _But I don't want the whole of SkyClan to suffer for it. Violetstar's probably dealt with it by now._ She glanced at the camp through the den entrance, catching a glimpse of Dustpaw and Sandpaw talking. She pricked her ears forward to listen in on them.

"I can't wait to get my paws on those SkyClan cats!" Dustpaw hissed. "I knew they would attack as soon as they could, since they were rogues!" _Idiot. They've been a Clan for a couple of moons now. Why would they attack us?_ Sandpaw nodded vigorously.

"I know! Those awful SkyClan cats will learn to mess with ThunderClan! For StarClan's sake, their deputy attacked our medicine cat!" _I bet Hazel feels sorry for what happened. She might not show it, but it's clear that she has feelings._ Wasppaw stretched her aching muscles and padded over to Yellowfang, who was sorting out some of the herbs in the medicine den. _I wonder how she feels about this whole situation._ Yellowfang's ears pricked up when she heard Wasppaw's light pawsteps.

"Finally decided to get up, eh?" Yellowfang grunted. "Good. Before we finish your training, go get something to eat and check on the queens. That'll get you warmed up." Wasppaw nodded and stepped out of the medicine den, only to be greeted with a blast of chilly wind. Wincing a little, she bore the freezing breeze with a grimace. Her ears pricked to hear a chuckle from her left. Wasppaw turned to see Brindleface, her and Sandpaw's mother. Brindleface beckoned to her with a flick of her tail, in which Wasppaw padded over to the light brown tabby queen.

"It's cold, isn't it?" Brindleface meowed, her whiskers twitching. "Soon it'll be leaf-bare. It seems to be coming sooner than I thought…I hope the kits will be alright."

Wasppaw murmured in agreement. "I especially worry for Ashkit, Sootkit, Stormkit and Fernkit. They were recently born, and they could die quickly if we're not careful."

Brindleface had recently kitted four healthy kits- Ashkit, Sootkit, Stormkit and Fernkit. They'd been born about a moon ago, and Wasppaw could make a somewhat educated guess on who their father was. _Whitestorm, I'm guessing._ Whitestorm and Brindleface had been getting close during past few moons, which made Wasppaw a little betrayed and a little happy at the same time. _I need to remember that Brindleface still loves Redtail, but deserves to move on with her life._

"We'll make sure that they make it." Brindleface mewed. She rasped her tongue on Wasppaw's forehead, making her shiver a little. _That felt a little unexpected._ "I can't believe that the deputy of SkyClan would harm a medicine cat apprentice…what are the Clans coming to?" _I can't help but agree. But isn't it ShadowClan we should be worrying about? After all, we have Brokenstar to worry about still._ "Are you alright?"

Wasppaw sighed. "I don't think fighting SkyClan over this is worth it. Do we really want to make an enemy out of SkyClan at the moment? It's ShadowClan and RiverClan we should be wary about."

"We still have WindClan as an ally, and SkyClan has proven untrustworthy after their deputy attacked you. Violetstar should be ashamed of herself." Brindleface hissed. Wasppaw shook her head. "I don't know why StarClan choose her to become a leader."

"It was StarClan's will, obviously." Wasppaw mumbled, but not loud enough for Brindleface to hear. Wasppaw glanced over towards Firepaze and Graypaw, who were just about to go out for battle training. They were still apprentices, and being punished for sneaking out of camp. They'd said that Ravenpaw had died from a ShadowClan patrol, and almost everybody believed it. Except for Wasppaw and a few others. A ShadowClan patrol wouldn't seem likely at the time they'd gone out, so it baffled her as to why everyone just accepted it. _But I'm sure it's none of my business. And besides, Blaze would've told me if she'd known. I wonder if Blaze is alright. How's she dealing with Hazel? Is she ready to receive her full medicine cat name yet?_ Wasppaw sighed to herself. _I shouldn't be thinking about Blaze so much. My Clan comes first._ Wasppaw padded over to Firepaw and Graypaw, who're now standing by the camp exit. They seemed to notice her padding behind them.

"Oh. Hey, Wasppaw." Graypaw meowed softly. "Is something up?"

"No, but I was wondering where Thrushpelt and Runningwind are. Aren't they supposed to be training the two of you?" Wasppaw asked, concern bubbling in her meow. _This isn't normal. I haven't seen either of them in the medicine den since yesterday…_ Firepaw nodded.

"They were supposed to, but they weren't in camp. I think Tigerclaw must've guessed that they were out hunting and had us train with Dustpaw and Dirt- I mean Darkstripe instead." Graypaw continued. _Dirtstripe. A little bland, but good insult nothenless. But that's unrelated. Why didn't Tigerclaw send a cat to look for them then?_

Firepaw sighed. "Just our luck. At least Whitestorm is patient." He looked back up to Wasppaw, his green eyes glittered with confusion. "Just what is happening with our Clan? It's not normal for cats to just suddenly disappear like that." _That reminds me of…Dove! Didn't she run away from SkyClan?_ "D-Do you think something or someone…is taking them?" _StarClan, that's scary. I sure hope not._

"Let's just hope that they're hunting. The Clan is shaken up enough as it is." Wasppaw murmured. _Please StarClan, guide us through these strange times…because I have a feeling that it's going to get worse._

* * *

 **QotD: The same as the last chapter's Question of the Day.**

You can see by looking at the last chapter. (I'm lazy)

 **Trivia:**

Flames of Fury was originally going to take place during the Power of Three arc. Good thing I changed it, because I haven't read enough of this arc to write about an AU taking place during it.


	5. Chapter 4 - Dylan

Oof, finally. Writing in Dylan's POV is hard. But the result is decent. Firegaze next most likely, and maybe a Blaze after chapter 5.

 **Reviews:**

 **PiratePirata:** 1) I don't mind writing Blaze's POV that much, but she can be very draining to write at times because of her personality. Same goes for Wasppaw, except it happens with Wasppaw more often. Firegaze has many mood swings and interesting thoughts at times, which is why I enjoy her so much. Plus, it's even better when she does something stupid in the story because she's the one most likely to do that certain thing out of the three main characters. Is there any specific reason why you don't enjoy her POV as much as Blaze and Wasppaw?

* * *

Dylan glanced at Firegaze. _What's she doing away from Stone and Hazel? She could get injured if she's not careful!_ He sighed to himself. _Don't even try to rebuke her right now. She won't listen to you anyways._ Firegaze's eyes were glinting in confusion, most likely due to the strange she-cat addressing her.

"I don't even know you." Firegaze hissed, although her mew was shaky. The she-cat widened her eyes. "What?"

"You act just like my littermate as well. Ah, what I would give to go back to those times…" She mewed, her eyes lighting up in excitement. "But this is just as good." The she-cat turned back towards Ivy and Dylan. "But why are you all the way out here, Ivy?"

"Do you remember my littermate, Dove? She's somewhere in Twolegplace, and we need help finding her." Ivy urgently snapped. "Heron, you remember her, right?"

"You mean that klutzy- yes, I remember her. It's no surprise, really." Heron sighed, rolling her eyes. "I don't know how she managed to pass that mediator assessment, but whatever. I'll help you find her. But first I need to find my kitsitter, Trashcan." _Wait, wait, wait, wait. Trashcan?_ "Oh, he's a nice young cat, really. He does have that name, but he's nicer than he sounds."

"But mom! Why can't we help too?" One of the young kits protested. The kit jumped on top of Heron's back, lightly nibbling on her fur. Heron gently set him back down on the ground, muttering something to herself. "Come on!"

"Chase, knock it off!" Heron hissed. She whipped her head to face her other kit, who was pouncing on her tail. "You too, Jackal!" Jackal huffed and landed on his haunches, his green eyes light up with anger. "This is exactly why I don't take you anywhere!" Heron grumbled. She looked back up at Ivy and Dylan. "Kits. I love 'em, but… Well, I've got to go get him first. Watch my kits for a few heartbeats, okay?" Heron jumped up onto the fence above her and leaped back down into what Dylan guessed was another yard. He glanced back at Firegaze, who had already padded up to him.

"Firegaze, you can't just run off from Stone and Hazel like that!" Dylan muttered. Firegaze rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "I'm serious! What if you get hurt?" _I love you, but you need to learn when it's time for fun and games._ The dark ginger tabby she-cat purred, entwining her tail with Dylan's. "F-Firegaze!"

She licked his cheek. "Oh, Dylan. I know you worry about me, but I'll be okay. I'm closer to becoming a warrior than you think!" _Not really._ "Oh come on! Ivy, do you agree with me?" Ivy held Chase by the scruff in her jaws, with Jackal clutching onto her back. She shook her head to the best of her ability. "Mouse-dung! Oh well. At least you'll be a warrior sooner than I will be." _Although that's true. But I'd rather us both become warriors at the same time._ Dylan's ears pricked to the pawsteps coming up from behind him. He turned to see Stone and Hazel padding up to them. Stone was glaring at Firegaze, while Hazel was just following Stone, her eyes glazed with guilt. _This cannot be good._

"Firegaze! Why did you run off like that?! You could've gotten hurt!" Stone growled. _Exactly!_ Firegaze sighed and pressed her fur up against Dylan's. Stone shook his head and looked up at Ivy. "Did anything happen? And why do you have kits?" Ivy clearly couldn't say anything, how come Stone couldn't see that? Dylan grumbled to himself.

"We're recruiting cats to help us save Dove." Dylan growled.

Stone hissed at him. "We can do this just fine on our own!" Hazel opened her jaws to speak, but clearly didn't bother to say anything. _Is she that scared of Stone?_ Firegaze gnarled at him.

"Didn't you hear what that kittypet said? We need at least _some_ help!" Firegaze spat back. Hazel slightly nodded in agreement, trying not to catch Stone's attention. The red eyed warrior glowered her. "I heard the same thing you heard! We need help, mouse-brain." Hazel smiled a little at hearing Firegaze call her mentor a mouse-brain, and Dylan couldn't help but laugh a little. _She must've gotten that temper from Violetstar, and then honed it by being mentored by Twyla._ "Anyways, to catch you up to speed, we found an old member of our group and her name is Heron. She said she has to fetch her kitsitter, so she had us watch them for a little bit. WE EXPECT A THANK YOU." Ivy set Chase down for a brief moment and held him down with her paw.

"You were with Stone and Hazel before you came over here! Just how do you think you expect a thank you?" Ivy grumbled. She then picked Chase back up with her jaws, holding him by the scruff. Firegaze chuckled breezily.

"Umm, by gracing you with my presence? YOU'RE WELCOME." Firegaze laughed, although Dylan could hear doubt in her mew. _She really doubts herself that much?_ "Ivy, basically what happened was that we met this kittypet and he told us where Dove is. So now we need more cats to help us defeat the cats that lurk nearby that Twoleg den."

"We do not need more cats! And how do you know if that kittypet was telling the truth?" Stone growled. He turned towards Hazel, glaring at her ferociously. "And this cat shouldn't even be with us! She should've been exiled, if anything!" _Stone, just stop. You're not helping anyone by throwing a fit._ Stone sighed. "I swear, Violetstar is losing it." Ivy narrowed her blue eyes, but didn't say anything. _You're getting Ivy going. Don't._ Firegaze hissed at him.

"Shut up! You don't have the right to insult Violetstar or Hazel!" Firegaze shot back. Stone glowered her, his red eyes brimming with anger. "You have something to say to them? Say it to their face." _Firegaze, stop making the situation worse!_

"I-" Stone hissed. Light pawsteps could be heard from above them. They looked up to see Heron with a solid gray tom who had paler stripes on his belly and face. _Is that Trashcan?_ "Is that the she-cat you were talking to?" Ivy nodded while setting down Chase. Trashcan glanced down at the kits, who were already tugging at his tail. He didn't seem annoyed by Chase or Jackal, much to Dylan's surprise. _I thought for sure that he'd snap at them._ Heron swiftly padded towards Stone, her gaze fixated on him. "What?" He snapped.

Heron purred silkily. "And who's this, Ivy? You never said anything about bringing such a breathtaking tom with you." A growl rumbled in Stone's throat, but he didn't say anything. Ivy narrowed her eyes at Heron, her blue eyes glinting with jealousy. _Is something up with Ivy and Stone?_ Heron looked back at Ivy, her head tilted. "What's wrong?" Ivy just sighed and shook her head. "Well okay then. Anyways, we should go and save that mouse-brained she-cat." Hazel suddenly snapped, her gaze blazing with anger.

"If you're coming with us, you're going to call her by her name." Hazel growled. Heron huffed a little, but didn't protest. Hazel glanced at Ivy, whose face was in a scowl while she was looking down at her paws. "Ivy? Are you alright?" Ivy looked up at her, her eyes glazed with exhaustion. She shook her head, her tail dragging on the floor as she walked past Firegaze and Dylan.

The silver tabby she-cat sighed. "I'm fine, Hazel. My paws ache, and they're telling me that I need rest. We should find somewhere to rest for tonight." _Ivy clearly doesn't want to search anymore. And it's getting pretty dark._ Dylan could feel Firegaze's fur brushing up against his, almost making him yelp. _Can't you wait until later?_ He cast a sideways glance at Firegaze, who returned his stare.

"You're warm." Firegaze murmured, entwining her tail with Dylan's. _Really, Firegaze? Now?_ She let out a soft purr, almost making Dylan forget about what was going on around him. _It's so hard to have a mate when you aren't even a warrior yet._ Hazel glanced at them, her eyes lighting up with faint amusement. _What was that about?_

"Let's find somewhere safe, at least. I don't want to wake up to find any of my Clanmates dead." Stone snapped. _Jeez, grumpy._

Heron brightened up. "Oh, I know a great place!" Stone stared at her icily. "O-Or not." _Stone, just stop being a little- I shouldn't complete that thought._ Hazel sighed, in what Dylan guessed was irritation. _This IS irritating._

"Maybe we could sleep right outside of Twolegplace?" Ivy suggested. _That's not a good idea either. We could get attacked by badgers or foxes or…_ Firegaze looked over to her right, her gaze hooked on something. _Did she find somewhere where we could sleep? Or is she going to make another smart remark?_

"You know, we could sleep over there. It doesn't look too bad." Firegaze mewed. Everyone just nodded in agreement and began walking in that direction. _It could be worse,_ Dylan tried to console himself. _You could be sleeping in a Twoleg den. And you should trust Firegaze, you idiot. She knows what she's doing._ That's true, right? Firegaze always knew what she was doing. _Why am I questioning myself like this? I should be more focused on the task at hand. But what if something happens to Firegaze because we sleep here? What if something happens to us while we're sleeping?_ Dylan forced the thought away. It was more important to focus on getting rest. _Or is it?_

* * *

 **Question of the Day: What are your thoughts on Ivy?**

I love Ivy's feisty attitude for one. Personally, I feel like Ivy should've been chosen as Violetstar's first or second deputy. But plot reasons, duh.


	6. Chapter 5 - Firegaze

I've finished Firegaze's chapter everybody! The next chapter will be a Blaze POV, so if you like Blaze, that's something to look forward to. A major (Or is it two?) event will be taking place next chapter, so that's another thing to look forward to as well! I also can't wait to kill off a few characters...I'm not talking about SkyClan's cats, of course. I'm mainly talking about Floyd and Brokenstar, MAAAAAYBE River. But River is meh with me at the moment. He hasn't done too much to aggravate me. YET.

 **Reviews:**

 **PiratePirata:** 1) Yeah, I can see why. There's multiple POVs in other book series that I read that I don't really like too much. (Wings of Fire, Warriors, etc) 2) Indeed it is! Stone mentoring Firegaze probably wasn't a good idea, especially since Firegaze was mentored by Twyla. 3) Ivy is quite entertaining at times, I agree. But there some characters I like more than her as well. I prefer Hazel to her, actually.

* * *

"Hey, get up." Firegaze's ears pricked. _Who is that? That's not anyone I was traveling with._ The SkyClan apprentice wearily opened her eyes, to be greeted by a heavy furred spotted silver tabby she-cat. _T-That's…Dove!_ Dove's light green eyes glimmered with worry. "I thought you would never wake up!"

Firegaze blinked slowly. "W-Where am I…?" She choked. Dove glanced down at her paws. _I can't believe I found her! Or did she find me?_ "A-Are you okay?"

Dove sighed. "I'm fine, for the most part. A foxheart kittypet named Floyd is keeping me here by force, and I'm sorry to say that he might've kitnapped you. I did overhear him talking to some strange cats last night, and well…it's all my fault!. None of this would be happening if I'd just listened to Blaze and Hazel!" _But it isn't her fault. She was overwhelmed and couldn't think clearly. I'd probably do the same in her spot._ "F-Firegaze, who did you come with?"

"Ivy, Stone, Hazel and Dylan." squeaked Firegaze. Dove sighed in relief, most likely due to hearing that Ivy and Hazel had come. "But uh…there's some things you might want to know since you left SkyClan." The silver spotted tabby tilted her head, her light green eyes flashing with confusion. _Oh StarClan, help me…she might not be able to handle this kind of news._ "Hazel, she…attacked an apprentice. A medicine cat apprentice from ThunderClan, to be exact." Dove looked down at her paws, her tail swishing from side to side. _Will she be okay…?_

Dove murmured, "But Hazel wouldn't. And even if she did, she had her reasons. She isn't that violent. I must've gotten her so worried and then she was on the edge…that's what happened last time…" _Last time? What is she talking about?_ Dove seemed to notice Firegaze's confusion. "It was before you were born, and it was before your mother had been leader. Hazel was a newly made fighter at that time, and I was already a full mediator at that time. Plus I was training Spiritmask." _Dove is_ old _. She trained Spiritmask? I don't know how she managed to do that._

"You're old." Firegaze breathed, earning an irritated glare from Dove. _Oops, I should NOT have said that…_ "S-Sorry."

Dove shook her head and sighed. "It's okay. Just never call Ivy that and we should be alright. Anyways, me, Spiritmask- he was Spiritpaw at the time- and Hazel were hunting together. What'd happened was while we were hunting nearby the woods, which is ThunderClan territory, I was hunting too close to their territory and Hazel had pretty much yanked me by the tail with her jaws once she heard a patrol coming nearby. She was clawing my ears off for days after that!" Although Dove's description of the incident sounded as if she was complaining, it was in a good natured tone. "I mostly remember her saying, 'You feather-brain! Do I have to watch you like a hawk?' She wasn't always too mean about it, but I could tell she was worried about me. Another time when she'd gotten overprotective of me was when your mother was leader, and when Maple was also still alive."

"How are you remembering all of this?" Firegaze murmured softly, in partial amazement. Dove shrugged her shoulders. "Oh. Okay then."

"It was before Stone had joined our group, and before that he was a rogue. And he was really annoying, I must say. Stone was constantly stealing our prey. Not the uncaught prey, I mean he stole all our prey each night. If I can remember correctly, it was because he didn't know how to hunt. And I remember that I wanted a snack so…he thought I was protecting the prey from him and was about to attack me." Dove trailed on, her mew getting more wistful as she went on. _These memories must be really important to Dove if she's remembering them!_ "Hazel saw him about to harm me, and she rushed in to attack him. Those scars on Stone's muzzle? That was from Hazel. The whole group heard the ruckus and came charging into the clearing. Ivy immediately questioned Stone, and oh was she mad. And all the while, Stone was just flirting with Ivy just to get her more irate." _Stone_ flirting _? I just can't see it._

"If you both are done gossiping, I'd like to introduce myself to our new guest." A whisper like meow snarled from above them. _Who was that?_ At once Dove tucked her paws over her head, her pelt bristling wildly. Firegaze looked up to see a sleek black tom with white paws. _Is that…Floyd?_ "Hello there, wild cat. My name's Floyd, and this lovely tro- I mean, she-cat here has willingly decided to become my mate. Isn't that right?" _He almost called Dove a trophy! How could he do that? And besides, Dove wouldn't willingly become a kittypet's mate! Right…?_

"No." Dove spat through bared teeth. Her light green eyes glinted with anger as her pelt bushed up like it was a hedgehog. "If I actually give birth to your kittens- I will kill you, Floyd." _He forced her to mate with him too? This cat just gets worse and worse!_

Floyd narrowed his yellow eyes. "Oh please. I'd make sure you're far out of reach. And besides…" He turned towards Firegaze, his gaze gleaming with malice. "If you don't make it, that's what she's here for." _ME?! StarClan NO! If I'm going to have kits with anyone, it'd better be with Dylan! That's IF I even want kits, though…_

"I'm not here to have kits with you," Firegaze snapped, finally speaking up. "And neither is Dove. But there's one thing you missed about me- I don't take too kindly to cats kitnapping me and forcing me to have their kits. Hmm, let's see…Dove, to you want to put up with him anymore?"

Dove's eyes narrowed into slits. "No, _and_ I want to see him _dead_." _See Floyd? You brought this upon yourself._ Firegaze drew closer to Floyd, unsheathing her claws.

"As a matter of fact, I do too. You don't deserve to have any sort of happiness after this. So you know what I'm going to do? Rip it from you." Firegaze hissed. The black tom's eyes widened in shock. _Bet you didn't expect me to be so fierce, did you?_ Firegaze leaped at Floyd, her claws aiming for his throat. He didn't dodge all to well, a medium sized wound left on his neck and part of his chest. She padded closer to him, growing irate as the "battle" went on. _Worthless piece of scum! Can you even fight?_ Floyd raced over to the door of the Twoleg den and ran straight out of the small flap at the bottom. _Now I can get Dove out for now…_ Firegaze walked over to Dove and nudged her shoulder.

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded to what had just happened. _Didn't you want him dead a heartbeat ago? Whatever, we'll get to that soon._

Firegaze pushed her out of the basket and towards the flap. "Floyd just ran out of there. It might be our only hope of escaping for moons if we fail."

Dove grunted. "No pressure then." _Yeah, you're telling me._ "Stop pushing me- I know very well that we need to run for it after we step one paw outside. No, actually…we should run now." _That I can agree with._ As soon as Firegaze stepped a few mouse-lengths away from Dove, Dove rushed out of the flap. _She won't know where to go!_ Firegaze copied what she'd did, running straight outside of the Twoleg den. Once Firegaze was out, Dove glanced around the surroundings. "Where are the others?"

"They should be this way. But we've gotta be careful. Floyd might catch us again." Firegaze mumbled. The two she-cats ran alongside the rows of bushes planted in from of the Twoleg dens. _Stupid Twolegs! Don't you know how to prevent a cat from escaping?_ As Firegaze and Dove were closer to where Ivy, Dylan, Stone, Hazel and Heron were, sounds of fighting grew louder and louder. And as soon as they reached them, sure enough a battle was happening. _How could this have happened?_

* * *

Hah, yep I'm leaving you all on a cliffhanger again. (I actually started a tiny bit of Chapter 6 today and it's coming along so far, so who knows? It might come out early.) And to everyone who is upset over Hazel attacking Wasppaw: DO NOT START A RIOT SINCE SHE WILL SUFFER FOR HER MISTAKE EVEN MORE. And by the way, Blaze actually attacked (or tried to, but still) Firegaze in New Skies, so...Blaze really isn't the one to judge here. Anyways, our question and trivia for the day!

 **QotD: What are your thoughts on Floyd, and how do you think he'll die? (He's going to die sooner than you think.)**

I hate Floyd very much at the moment. He may have had his fair share of troubles in the past, but that was no excuse to force Dove to be his mate and have his kits. And then he kitnapped Firegaze too, for the same reason. What's worse in this case is that Firegaze is young, and although only Firegaze and Dylan know, she's mates with Dylan already. (I will update my profile for the novella's I have planned so you'll have to wait and see.) I'd spoil how, but I want to see what you all will come up with.

 **Trivia:**

Dylan and Blaze were originally going to be a pairing. And oh boy am I ever so glad I changed it. (This was in the earlier drafts of New Skies, and it was very, _very_ subtly hinted at DylanXBlaze. Firegaze and Dylan have more compatibility.)


	7. Chapter 6 - Blaze

Yes! I finally finished this, and more major stuff is happening. Not much to say except that we're returning to Firegaze and the others next chapter, guess who's POV it'll be. Anyways...

 **Reviews:**

 **PiratePirata:** Indeed. Floyd is definitely a sick fox-heart, and Firegaze and Dove will make sure he's dead before leaving. Scratch that, the entire patrol will want to kill Floyd before leaving.

 **Warning: This Chapter might have too much gore in it, so I'm warning you now before you read. Still here? Well okay then, I'm not stopping you. Not like I can, anyways.**

* * *

Blaze arched her back, her jaws gaping as she let out a yawn. It was soon time for the medicine cat meeting to begin. The ThunderClan medicine cats Yellowfang and Wasppaw were here, and so was WindClan's medicine cat- Barkface. _So where's Runningnose and Mudfur? Were they too ashamed after the way the acted around WindClan, ThunderClan and SkyClan? Cowards._

"Where's RiverClan and ShadowClan's medicine cats?" Blaze demanded, her paws prickling with irritation. "They should've been here by now." Jayson shot her a stern glare, his light blue eyes glimmering with anger. Blaze rolled her eyes and looked down at her paws. _Hmph. You just don't want me to say anything because I'm a lowly apprentice._ Yellowfang, the rather old medicine cat who'd recently joined ThunderClan nodded.

"The meeting needs to start soon. If they don't show up, then it's their fault. Let's just go into Mothermouth already." grunted Yellowfang. _At least someone agrees with me!_ Blaze followed the other four medicine cats into Mothermouth, grumbling to herself. _Something important better be happening. I could be back in camp asleep in the medicine cat den!_ Soon they were in the same hollow, with the same Moonstone shimmering in the center of the cavern. _This was exciting at first, but…they're kinda boring now._ Blaze could feel Wasppaw's pelt brushing up against her's, almost making her yelp back in surprise. _Why's she standing so close? Aren't I the daughter of a fox-heart?_

Jayson padded over to the Moonstone, his white tabby pelt shimmering in the moonlight. _I hate to admit it, but he is kinda pretty in the moonlight._ He flicked his tail in response for Blaze to follow. _Right, right. Like I don't know already._ Blaze trudged over to Jayson, forcing her pelt to remain flat. She sat beside him, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. _Flea-brain._ Wasppaw sat next to her mentor, Yellowfang while Barkface sat on his side of the Moonstone. _Let's make this quick. I don't like being in one place for too long._

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes at Wasppaw. "I think you're ready. Well, you'd better be." _For what? Is Wasppaw doing something important?_ Blaze slightly leaned in to hear more. _Will Wasppaw be okay? I hope so. She's the only medicine cat I can tolerate._ The pale tortoiseshell she-cat nodded, her body trembling intensely. Yellowfang glanced at Jayson, her eyes filled with a faint questioning. Jayson nodded, his response only to blink. _What was that?_ "StarClan, I ask that you look down upon these apprentices who've trained on the path of a medicine cat. Wasppaw and Blaze, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from all Clan rivalry and protect all cats equally, at the cost of your life?" _Even Hazel? At the cost of my life? UGH. I don't want to protect an insane she-cat with fox-dung for brains! But I've been waiting this long…_

"I do." Blaze and Wasppaw meowed together, their voices resounding in the small cave where the Moonstone reside.

The grizzled old she-cat glanced at Wasppaw. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat- Wasplily. StarClan honors your perseverance and strength, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." The newly named Wasplily smiled sheepishly, her pale green eyes shimmering in the moonlight. _But what about ME?!_ A prick of guilt poked at her heart. _I shouldn't be so jealous. Wasppaw's finally a full medicine cat! And her name is so pretty, too! Will mine be pretty like her's?_ Blaze felt Jayson's tail slightly brush up against her back. _OH. I'm next._

"By the powers of StarClan, I give this apprentice her true name as a medicine cat- Blazeberry. StarClan honors your bold and feisty spirit, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of SkyClan in turn." Jayson spoke, unfazed by the stares of all the other medicine cats. _I'm Blazeberry now. I'm a true medicine cat. This is amazing! But…why me and Wasplily? Was there any point to it?_

"Wasplily! Blazeberry!" The other medicine cats cheered, thrusting their muzzles into the air. _Well…I think only Jayson's refusing to do that._ Blazeberry glanced at the white tabby tom, who was chanting her name but didn't have an expression of regret or pride on his face. _Hmph! Doesn't he know I'm right here?!_ From the corner of her eyes, she could spot Wasplily gazing at her sympathetically. _At least Wasplily understands me._

Barkface glanced at Yellowfang. "Shall we share tongues with StarClan?" He asked, his gaze curious. The old she-cat nodded. "Then let us begin." At once, Barkface, Yellowfang and Wasplily touched their noses with the Moonstone. _What're you doing, Jayson?! Touch the rock!_ Jayson seemed to notice Blazeberry's impatience with him. _Oops._

"...Touch the Moonstone, Blaze…!" He hissed, his whisper barely audible. Blazeberry bit back a sharp retort and pressed her nose against the large, moonlight crystal. _Jayson is so annoying. Ugh._ Soon Blazeberry was thrown into a vision of darkness, where she could only see her paws. _W-Where?_ Stepping forwards, she padded towards whatever she was walking towards while staring at her paws. _Is this a vision of the future? Will the Clan's path be thrown into darkness?_

"Mrraaaaooooowww…." A prolonged moan wailed, its voice strained with pain. _W-What's that noise?_ Blazeberry's paws carried her in the direction of the moan, which was in the same direction she'd been running in. _Is that a cat? What kind of vision is this?_

Blazeberry stopped dead in her tracks once a sudden flash of light blinded her sight. "StarClan, you know it's okay not to blind cats when giving them visions, _right_?!" She blinked her eyes open, her eyesight soon returning to normal. Now she was in a dark and gloomy clearing of some kind, with large dens in the edges. _This must be…a camp of some sort. But why show me this? Does a Clan have something to do with it?_ "I have a feeling that this won't end well." A dark brown tabby tom came marching in the camp, his shoulder fur bristling wildly. _Is that…Brokenstar? It definitely looks like it but…_ The tom's eyes were glowing green. A green the shade of pine leaves. Blazeberry's heart jumped- who was he and why was he there?

"Shut up you worthless pieces of mouse-dung!" He snarled, his teeth bared. The tom whipped his head towards a white tom with black paws and…also green eyes? _He looks exactly like…Blackfoot._ The tom who'd attacked her at the Gathering. The one who Hazel vowed revenge on. _What's he got to do with this? If he dies, then I'm all for it._ "Get the prisoners and bring them out here in front of me." The white tom nodded and bounded towards another den, a den that seemed completely worn down and beat up. _Prisoners? What could they mean by that? Kittypets? Rogues? Loners? Clan-cats?_ Soon the white tom came back with ten cats in tow, all of them starved and beaten half to death. _They look awful!_

Blazeberry could make out the pelts in the crowd. There was a sandy-gray tom, a pale brown tabby tom, a pale gray tabby she-kit, a white and gray tomkit, a dark furred tan tom, a solid black she-cat, a pale brown tabby she-cat, a dark ginger tabby tom, a gray tabby she-kit and a dark ginger tabby she-cat. _Some of them are…familiar somehow._ But how could she tell? Their eye color wasn't even normal; all of their eyes were a soulless black. _StarClan, WHY are you trying to give me nightmares?_

"Now, I will ask you again. Will you serve my Clan for the rest of your lives, fighting till your last breath for me?" The green eyed dark brown tabby tom hissed. None of the cats stirred. "Wrong answer." He turned towards the gray tabby she-kit. "Tell me, how do you like the feel of claws raking against your soft kit flesh?"

The solid black she-cat hissed at him. "Leave her alone! She's just a kit!" The white tom leaped at her, baring his jaws wide open. With a single bite, as if she was freshkill, the tom had snapped her neck in half. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" was the last thing Blazeberry could hear coming from the she-cat. Blood splattered onto the ground, as if it were now a river. The sticky blood flowed towards Blazeberry's paws. _EW!_ The dark brown tabby tom was padding closer to the tiny she-cat. _No!_

"Stop!" Blazeberry snarled, digging her claws into the earth. Not one cat glanced at her like she was crazy or tried to silence her for speaking out against it. _This is a vision of the future. This can't be, though…please no._ The gray tabby she-kit let out a shrill yowl of pain as the tom's claws sliced through her flesh, tearing into her body. _No! Nonononononononono!_ Blazeberry shut her eyes, unable to bear more. _It isn't real. This can't be real._ Forcing her eyes to open, Blazeberry found herself in the cave with the other medicine cats nearby the Moonstone. No one looked at her or said anything; instead they just padded out of the cave as if nothing happened. _Did they discuss it already?_ Blazeberry's tail dragged along the ground as she followed them out. They didn't care if she was a full medicine cat or not. _I'm just some random she-cat with no insight on how we'll survive this nightmare to come._ Blazeberry felt someone's pelt brushing up against her's. _Let me guess. Wasplily?_ Sure enough, Wasplily was walking right beside Blazeberry, her gaze wide and concerned.

Wasplily blinked sympathetically. "What's wrong? Did StarClan send something…really frightening to you too?" _Wasplily might've gotten the same sign! Well, that's not good, but…well._ Blazeberry nodded, too exhausted to meow on about it. "Don't worry. All the medicine cats received it, and they talked it over while you were still knocked out, which was okay since you kinda didn't start sharing tongues with StarClan until after everyone else. But if it scares you too much, you can always talk to me." Blazeberry purred, smiling to herself. _Wasplily, you are the kindest cat alive._

* * *

 **QotD: What are your thoughts on Jayson, Blazeberry's snappy mentor?**

I absolutely adore him, even if he's a grump. His dedication to Holly is adorable and sweet, I wish I could keep him alive for the entire series, but...alas, I must kill him some day. Unfortunately.

 **Trivia:**

Some of the names considered for Blaze were Blazefeather, Blazetrail, Blazemask and Blazebloom. Names for Wasplily were Waspstorm, Wasptail, Waspfang, Waspleaf and Waspbloom. Anyways, I used the process of Strawpoll for this one. (And BlogClan, an amazing Warriors blogsite.)


	8. Chapter 7 - Stone

Okay, note to self: **NEVER STAY UP ALL NIGHT WORKING ON ANY STORY** **.** Anyways, I wrote like...three chapters in one night, so they might not be the best...I'm posting them all at once because I can.

 **Reviews:**

 **PiratePirata:** 1) Yeah, but I honestly was really lazy...and Blazeberry and Wasplily have been training for the same amount of time, so there's that. 2) Definitely, a battle will most likely happen between those three Clans due to recent tensions. 3) I'm glad you love Jayson! He's only fun for me to write and I absolutely adore his relationship with Silverfire and Holly. 4) Thanks! I actually just thought up Blazeberry randomly an conducted a poll on Strawpoll to see what would happen. Turns out Blazeberry was the most popular, so I went with that.

* * *

"And keep away from us!" Ivy hissed at the attackers, who were now running for their lives. A spark of affection flickered in his chest. _Ivy's so strong and brave!_ He shook his head. _Stop thinking like that, you mouse-brain. You can't be padding after Ivy like a kit after its mother._ Stone turned his head to see Firegaze and…Dove? What happened? Did Firegaze save Dove? _No. She couldn't do that. It's not like she managed to sneak away from us late at night just to save her. That's something so stupid that Firegaze herself wouldn't do!_

Stone padded towards Firegaze, his tail lashing. "Where were you? You were gone once we woke up!" The dark ginger tabby she-cat only looked down at her paws, her fur bristling as her tail lashed in anger. _How could she have the gall to disappear like that?! She had us worried sick!_ "Answer me, Firegaze!" Ivy padded up to Stone, her fur brushing against his. Her expression was grim and agitated. _Oh StarClan, did I do that? I'm such an idiot, accidentally hurting Ivy like that._

Ivy growled, her whiskers twitching. "Stone, we don't know where Firegaze has been! She could've been kitnapped for all we know, so stop acting like an arrogant mouse-brain!" Her dark blue gaze was gleaming with anger, causing Stone to flinch. _I'm so stupid! I should've thought of that earlier! I'm such a horrible mentor…_ Ivy licked Dove's shoulder fur. "I'm glad you're alright, Dove. At least we can finally leave this dump behind." Dove and Firegaze shared an uneasy glance with each other. _What does that mean?_ Firegaze sighed and nodded, her eyes dull.

"I-I was kitnapped by the same Kittypet who got Dove. His name was Floyd, and he was _awful_." whispered Firegaze, her mew soft. "Floyd forced Dove to mate with him and then he got me last night, and he said I was his 'backup' plan in case if Dove died during kitting…" _I'm so stupid…why did I have to get so angry before? This is horrible, and I acted like she was the case for this! Why can't I do anything right?_ "We escaped last second."

Dove nodded. "Yeah, I think I might be expecting _his_ kits." She muttered, her voice hollow. "F-Floyd also refused to let me go and he kept hurting me over and over…" The silver spotted tabby glanced at Firegaze. "I should've done something more to help her. He brought her in last night and he did something to her while she was asleep…he had one of his friends hanging around me the entire time…"

Hazel snarled bitterly. "That does it! This kittypet's going to die at my claws." She turned towards Dove, licking her best friend's ears. "No fox-heart assaults my friend and lives." _Is that really the best option? Hazel's already attacked that medicine cat apprentice…but again, Floyd_ is _a kittypet._ "Ivy, we need to find this kittypet and teach him a lesson."

Heron's gaze widened. " _Kill_ Floyd? Are you serious?! That's horrible! No wonder no one could ever love you, you crazy murderous she-cat!" She snapped, baring her fangs towards Hazel. The dark ginger tabby's hazel eyes flashed with hurt, almost making her flinch. _Even if I can't stand Hazel, that was just uncalled for._ Dove glared at Heron, her green eyes burning with rage. _She has every right to be angry._

"S-Spiritmask loves me, and we have a daughter named Blaze." She murmured underneath her breath. _Stop trying to defend yourself, Hazel! It'll only get Heron going even more!_ Heron snorted in mock laughter, her tail lashing in anger. "Just leave it alone."

"How could that tom _ever_ love you? Don't think no one's told me about the 'Wasppaw Incident' yet- Ivy and Stone were talking about it last night. Chatting like blackbirds, they were! You attacked a _medicine cat apprentice_! What in the name of Silverpelt is wrong with you? Maple never should've let you in the Ten Flames. You deserve to rot in the Place of No Stars, if you belong anywhere." Heron spat, her pelt bristling wildly and her amber eyes gleaming with rage. _A bit harsh, wouldn't you say?_ Hazel only looked away, her eyes glittering with sorrow. Dove rubbed her tail up against her best friend's back, licking her cheeks. Dylan hissed at her.

He glowered her. "Just shut it, will ya? Hazel's upset enough about it; now leave her alone!" Heron opened her jaws to retort, but Stone slapped his tail over her mouth. _Please stay quiet. We could do without your interference right now._ Dylan padded over to Firegaze wrapping his tail around her flank. "Are you okay, Firegaze? I've been worried sick. It's all my fault, I should've been paying more attention…"

Firegaze sighed, shaking her head. "It's okay, Dylan. If anything, it's Floyd's fault. Once this all blows over, then we'll just go hunting together, alright? Just the two of us." She murmured. _Hunting by themselves? Isn't that a little…dangerous for two apprentices?_ Dylan purred softly, his white fur brushing up against Firegaze's. "I love you, Dylan…" She sighed dreamily. _I don't think I was supposed to hear that last bit, but…they_ love _each other already? They're apprentices, for StarClan's sake!_ A sudden, cold jolt hit Stone. _Firegaze and Dylan should be warriors by now._

"Erm, Firegaze and Dylan, when you're done acting like lovebirds, there's some important things we all need to discuss first before finding Floyd." Ivy grumbled, her voice sharpened with irritation. _Ivy's had a rough day, hasn't she? I want to make it up to her somehow._ Firegaze and Dylan quickly scrambled over to Ivy, Hazel, and Dove, both of them wide-eyed and in shock. _I can't blame them. They really want to be all lovey-dovey all the time, don't they?_ Stone sighed inwardly. _I wish Ivy and I could have that relationship…she's so…admirable and courageous and…I'm such a mouse-brain for padding after her._ "Alright, so what we're going to do is find Floyd and kill him. Any objections that aren't coming from Heron? Good. Let's get going." _Without a plan?! Excuse me, but we_ need _a plan!_

Stone whipped his head to face Ivy. "Ivy, we _can't_ just rush into this blindly! You know how easily Floyd got Dove and Firegaze under our noses. This cat isn't one we want to foolishly tackle, even if he's a kittypet."

Ivy snorted. "What plan do _you_ have, other than going on about how he's a kittypet? It's _grating_." _I-I actually_ hurt _her. Did I cross a line? I probably did. I'm a mouse-brain for doing that._ Stone took a step back, looking down at his paws. _I shouldn't have said anything. Now Ivy_ hates _me._ The silver tabby she-cat's dark blue gaze softened once she saw the look on Stone's face. "S-Stone, I didn't mean that, really. I've just been in a bad mood today…sorry for taking it all out on you." _Really? She doesn't hate me?_ "Okay, what's your plan then? I'm all for it, since you do have a good point."

"W-Well, it sounds really stupid but it might just work…" Stone mumbled. He glanced at his paws, sighing to himself. _StarClan, kill me now._ "I could try tricking Floyd's 'friends' into thinking I'm him, leading them to kick Floyd out. Then Firegaze an Dove should be able to track him down since they know his scent, and that's how you should find him and kill him." Ivy purred gently, although her eyes gleamed with pure worry.

The she-cat shivered. "Would you really go through all of that for us? It's too risky, even if it could work. I-I want you to be here with SkyClan, Stone. I couldn't stand you being killed or trapped here just for our sakes." Heron nodded.

"Ivy's right, Stone. You could die if they find out. Even if they're some of the most stupidest rogues I've ever seen…they'll find you out at some point." murmured Heron in agreement. Firegaze glanced at Stone, distrust in her eyes. _She doesn't trust me to carry this out, does she?_ He shook off the unease crawling up his pelt. _I'll prove her wrong. I'll do this for SkyClan._

Stone licked Ivy's cheek fur. "I won't die, Ivy. I'll make sure of that for you, since you've gotten increasingly worried about me the past few days." He purred. Ivy rolled her eyes, a small smile creeping onto her face. _She's hiding it, isn't she?_ Her eyes shone with joy as Stone's fur brushed against hers. _Her fur is so soft and smooth…_

"Stone and Ivy are in L-O-V-E!" teased Dylan, his lime green eyes lighting up with glee. Firegaze pressed her fur against his, laughing as well. Dove playfully cuffed him on the ear. "Hey!"

Dove chuckled. "It's not like you two aren't helplessly in love with each other either!" Dylan and Firegaze simply continued rubbing their pelts together, seemingly not caring anymore. _They…actually love each other, don't they?_ Dove shot a teasing glance towards Hazel. "And you and Spiritmask used to be so lovey-dovey like them! You both always had your tails entwined and used to stare at each other as if you were looking at StarClan themselves!"

Hazel snorted. "Oh, alright Dove. You got me there." She turned towards Stone, an expression of panic. "But seriously Stone- don't get yourself killed. Even if you've been treating me like dirt this entire trip, I still have a right to worry, you know. You _are_ kinda…how can I put it without offending you? You are kind of cretinous and hasty, and well…cue the main reason why all of us are worried."

"Hey!" Stone snapped. "I'm not _that_ stupid, right? Or hasty?" Ivy chuckled, rolling her eyes. _This could be the last moment I might ever get to talk to her or even look at those beautiful blue eyes…I need to tell her._ Stone leaned closer to Ivy, hoping she noticed. She looked at him, faintly startled. "I-Ivy?" He whispered softly into her ear. "Just in case if this is the only time I'll ever see you again, I just wanted to say that you're the most beautiful, courageous, and amazing she-cat I've ever met." Before Ivy could reply, Stone dashed off for Floyd's group. _I won't let you guys down._

* * *

 **QotD: What are your thoughts on Ivy/Stone so far?**

Ya'll should know I love most of my OC pairings at this rate...


	9. Chapter 8 - Wasplily

"Alright, so tell me how exactly you got this rose thorn stuck in your pad, Stormkit." Wasplily sighed, chuckling lightly. The white and gray tom grumbled indignantly, glaring at Sootkit, his littermate. Sootkit was snickering, her whiskers twitching. Stormkit batted a paw at the she-kit, hissing at her. Sootkit jumped on top of him, yowling in triumph. _My StarClan, can they be more immature?!_ "Knock it off!" Immediately the kits stopped, their eyes wide with fear.

Stormkit dipped his head to Wasplily. "We're sorry, Wasplily. We didn't mean to get so carried away!" He wailed.

Wasplily rolled her eyes. "Of course. Just tell me what happened." She muttered. Sootkit nudged her brother, her pale gray fur bristling. _Kits._ Wasplily forced her fur to flatten, her pelt itching with irritation. "Well? Don't make me get Yellowfang to help me coax it out of you." Stormkit's eyes widened. _Works every time._

"Sootkit and I were playing with Brackenkit, Cinderkit, and Ashkit, and Ashkit dared me to jump into a thorn bush so I did it…" he mumbled, looking down at his paws. _Ashkit, why?!_ Stormkit glanced up at Wasplily, his blue eyes shimmering with fear. "You aren't going to tell on him, are you? I don't want Ashkit to get in trouble because of me…" _I would never do that if it were me and Sandpaw! She'd just have to suffer with the consequences for it!_

Sootkit slightly nudged her brother. "I don't think Wasplily is open for suggestions, Stormy." She muttered. _That's right!_ Stormkit growled playfully at her, leaping on top of his littermate.

"Take it back! Take back calling me 'Stormy'!" He hissed, although his meow contained laughter in it as well. Sootkit pushed him off of herself, puffing her chest out in pride. _Oh, please. It's not like Stormkit's_ that _strong._ "Cheater! You pushed me off of you!" Sootkit rolled her green eyes, playfully cuffing him on the ear. _Come on! Can't you go do this else where?_ Wasplily almost banged her head against the medicine cat den's walls once she remembered that _she_ offered to watch half of Brindleface's litter while she went on a border patrol. _At least I didn't offer to take care of the whole litter! Now_ that'd _be a nightmare!_ Almost like…that vision at the Moonstone. _No. Shake off those thoughts and keep from distracting yourself._ But Wasplily had to admit, Stormkit and Sootkit looked eerily like those kits from her vision. _No. Stop jumping to conclusions, mouse-brain. No one would ever try to take them away._

Wasplily sighed. "Come on Stormkit, let me address some marigold to make sure it doesn't get infected." Stormkit grumbled something else underneath his breath, but didn't protest. "Come on! Would you rather have some iky, nasty bugs crawling around in your paw because you didn't get it treated?" Stormkit's eyes widened in pure terror after presumably imagining that in his head. At once he shoved his paw in Wasplily's face, shivering intensely. _Aw, I didn't mean to_ frighten _him…but it worked somehow._ After applying the marigold to the tomkit's paw, Wasplily sighed. _Kits are adorable, but they can be such a pain in the tail! I wonder how Sandpaw's doing with the other half of the litter…_

Sootkit yawned. "Wasplily, I'm tired and I'm hungry!" _Aren't we all?_ Wasplily groaned to herself. Sootkit's complaining was the least of her worries, however. _I'm more worried about the vision, if anything. What if Sootkit and Stormkit really_ are _the two kits in there? Oh StarClan, don't let them be! I'd never be able to forgive myself if they got taken!_ Scanning the ThunderClan camp from the inside of the medicine cat den, Wasplily searched for Firepaw and Graypaw. Thrushpelt still wasn't back, and neither was Runningwind. _I'm getting worried, especially since Graypaw's mentor is Thrushpelt. He's been gone for a while now._ Sandpaw was in camp, wrestling with Ashkit and Fernkit, their half-siblings. Both Ashkit and Fernkit had Sandpaw pinned down, with Sandpaw pretending to be a ShadowClan warrior. _At least they're having fun. Meanwhile I have to deal with-_ A large 'thump' broke into her thoughts as she stared outside the medicine den. Turning her head, Wasplily saw Stormkit covered in leaves. _You giant mouse-brain!_

"Oops! Sorry Wasplily, I was trying to be careful! Please don't kill me or tell Brindleface! _PLEASE_!" he wailed at the top of his lungs. _Why would I kill you when I could just let Brindleface deal with you? Nah, scratch that. It wouldn't be too effective._ Wasplily blinked slowly, while Sootkit just watched with wide eyes. "Please! We're siblings, right? Please big sissy?"

Sootkit snickered. "More like big and sassy." _Shut up, Sootkit!_ Wasplily didn't bother to shut the she-kit up; Stormkit needed her attention at the current moment. Stormkit shot her a furious glare. "Fine, fine. _Sorry_." She spat.

Wasplily narrowed her eyes. "Hrrmm. I have come up with a suitable punishment for you, Stormkit." Stormkit's eyes brightened up. _Oh, you poor kit. Just wait for the disappointment in one, two-_ "Go clean the ticks off of the Elder's pelts." She purred. Stormkit's jaw dropped.

"No way! I'm not doing that!" He protested, his white and gray pelt bristling. _Aw, I don't feel bad whatsoever._ "Can't I do something else? Please, Wasplily?"

She snorted. "I tell Brindleface about this or the Elder's ticks and I say nothing. Your choice." Stormkit groaned in displeasure. "I'll take that as 'Yes, Wasplily! I'll definitely clean the Elder's pelts for ticks!' Thanks so much, Stormkit! Now you won't face your impending doom today!" _Ah, sarcasm. I love it so, so much._

Stormkit pouted. "I'm not happy about that. I don't wanna do it." He grouched, letting out an exasperated groan. "WASPLILY!"

"Guess what? I don't care!" exclaimed Wasplily, forcing enthusiasm into her voice. She grabbed a hunk of mouse-bile in her paws, shoving it into Stormkit's paws. He grimaced. "It's an apprentice duty~" He immediately brightened up and rushed for the Elder's den. _Would that be considered lazy, or stupid? Probably both._ Wasplily let out a small sigh of relief. At least Stormkit was busy with the Elders. Now she just had Sootkit to worry about, which was good. Well, to her. "Alright, now it's time to deal with the other little fluff-brain. That's if she hasn't run off already…" Turning behind herself, Wasplily expected to see Sootkit behind her, sitting on her haunches. There wasn't any cat there at all. _S-Sootkit…? W-Where are you…?_ Wasplily took another step closer to where Sootkit was standing. Her miniature paw prints where stamped into the ground, headed towards the camp. _Maybe I'm just imagining things and she went to go play with Ashkit, Fernkit, and Sandpaw. Hopefully that's the case. Maybe I should go check on them._ Gingerly padding outside of the den, Wasplily felt faint as she got nearer to the group of young cats. _Sootkit's with them, and they're all playing together. Nothing bad happened to her._

Sandpaw looked up at Wasplily. "Oh, hey Wasplily. What's wrong?" _Everything!_

Wasplily almost choked on the words. "Have you seen Sootkit anywhere? She was right in my den and then she vanished. Her paw prints lead to camp, but that was it…then I also sent Stormkit to help the Elders with their ticks since he wanted to do apprentice duties so much…" Sandpaw sighed.

"Sootkit couldn't have gone out of camp, Wasplily. If she has, then Tigerclaw or Bluestar'll send a patrol to find her, okay? And Stormkit's helping the Elders, like you said." Sandpaw whispered. "Everything's fine."

* * *

 **QotD: What are your thoughts on Stormkit and Sootkit so far?**

I love them, honestly.


	10. Chapter 9 - Blazeberry

**Contains a kitting in this chapter, just a heads up:**

Blazeberry wrapped her tail around Quickkit. "Quickkit, I promise the dog won't come back. Okay?" Quickkit shivered, thrusting his muzzle into Blazeberry's chest fur. _Poor kit…he doesn't deserve this pain…_ Blazeberry had been trying with all her might to get the young tom outside of the medicine den, but nothing ever seemed to work. _Now I know how Spiritmask and Hazel felt like with me!_ She paused. Hazel. She was selected for the patrol to save Dove. How was she? Did Hazel hurt someone else? Or is she trying to actually redeem herself? _Stop thinking about that fox-heart, Blazeberry. She attacked your best friend. She doesn't deserve your pity._

"B-But what if it brought more of its friends?!" He yelped, snivelling a bit. _Aw, I just want to hold him and keep saying it'll be alright…but we all know how promises like_ those _go…_ Blazeberry sighed, licking the young kit's forehead. _He's still shaken after that attack…I can't believe a dog got into our camp that easily._ "A-And what if they try to kill all of SkyClan next time? A-And what if they do?" Quickkit whimpered.

She sighed, nuzzling Quickkit's cheek fur. "There'll be no more dogs, Quickkit. I promise." He looked up at Blazeberry, suddenly hopeful. _Although I can't say for sure, but…this is the first time he's been looking happy in a while._

"Promise?" He murmured softly. Blazeberry nodded, purring softly. Quickkit smiled, his yellow eyes gleaming with relief. _Thank goodness, he's calmed down._ "C-Can I go see Twyla, Forestkit, and Funnelkit? And Tristan…?" _Mouse-dung, I forgot! He hasn't seen any of them since his recovery! They all must be really worried about him…_ Blazeberry turned towards Holly, who was half asleep and awake in her nest. _Crazy old she-cat._ Sighing to herself, Blazeberry knew she had to at least tell Holly where she was taking Quickkit. Jayson and Ravenpaw were out looking for catmint and Stargaze was still grieving over Dove and Hazel, with Silverfire comforting him. _It's like I'm doing all the work in here!_

Blazeberry cleared her throat. "Ahem. Holly, I'm taking Quickkit to see his family in the nursery. Don't try to stop me." Holly didn't even bother opening her eyes, instead just twitching her forepaws and whiskers. _Laaaaazy._ Quickkit grinned, his tail lashing in excitement. Blazeberry grabbed the brown tabby tomkit in her jaws, carrying him by the scruff. _At least he has something to look forward to._ She passed by Ravenpaw, who was rushing to the medicine den with a frightened look on his face. _What was_ that _about?_ Blazeberry pushed the thought out of her mind. _I'll be reminded rudely of it if it's important. Right now Quickkit needs to see his kin._ Something struck a chord with Blazeberry. Kin. Who was her kin? As far as she knew, she was either a loner or rogue's kit that was abandoned nearby the Ten Flames. _My history isn't that important anyways. Quickkit's more important at the moment._ Stepping foot into the nursery, Blazeberry gently set Quickkit down onto the ground.

"Quickkit!" Twyla cried, her purr louder than an earthquake. "You're okay! I'm so glad you aren't dead!" Tristan, who was sitting beside his mate, nuzzled his son's forehead in joy. _I've never seen them so happy…_ Forestkit and Funnelkit were jumping on top of Quickkit as well, with Forestkit admiring his scars and with Funnelkit pouncing on his tail. Quickkit smiled, purring loudly. _And he's so happy as well…at least his family has a happy ending._ Blazeberry padded swiftly out of the nursery, sighing to herself. _Quickkit's with his family, check. What now? Oh yeah! Whatever happened with Ravenpaw!_ Blazeberry rushed to the medicine den, her paws feeling heavy. _It feels like I've been running all day!_ She mused, faintly amused. Once she reached the medicine den, she saw Ravenpaw and Holly rummaging through the herb storages for something, she guessed. _Wait a minute…Ravenpaw_ did _come without Jayson…did something happen to him?_

"What happened?" demanded Blazeberry, her pelt bristling wildly. Holly took no notice of her, her tail lashing in both anger and fear. _Something_ bad _happened, that's what._ Especially _if it was bad enough to wake up Holly's sunhigh nap._ Ravenpaw glanced at her with wide, fearful eyes. "Well?"

"J-Jayson and I were searching for catmint, when he wasn't looking and a tree branch scratched his eyes!" Ravenpaw continued rummaging through the herbs. "We're searching for celandine, that's what he said that'll help his eyes." _Oh StarClan, no. This isn't good at all._

Blazeberry ran over to the herb pile nearby Jayson's nest. "Do you know what it looks like, Ravenpaw?" She yowled across from the den. _Please tell me Jayson told you, please tell me Jayson told you…_ He gave her a swift nod, which told her all that she needed to know. _Thank StarClan for that! Now to save Jayson!_ Her paws shifted through the bundles of leaves inside. _Why can't he keep this clean? Ugh! And I thought he said he'd organize his part of the den!_ None of them were celandine, which was a yellow flower with four petals. A sharp, ear piercing yowl from Holly broke her attention away from finding the herb. _What now? Did she find the herb, or…_

"T-The kits!" She gasped in horror. "My kits are coming!" _K-Kits?! She was expecting kits?! How, she's so…old!_ Blazeberry cast shared glance with Ravenpaw. _Is she joking with us? It seems like a thing for Holly to do._ "I'm not kidding, you mouse-brains! I'm _kitting_ , right here right now!"

Blazeberry nudged Ravenpaw towards the exit. "I know more on how to handle kittings than you do, and you go get Jayson. Also, on the way try to get Stargaze over too." Ravenpaw nodded, looking visibly unsure on what to do. "Just go!" The skittish black tom dashed off for the exit, his tail-tip twitching. _Now…time to help Holly out._ Blazeberry snatched a stick from Jayson's nest and threw it over to Holly. "Bite on that when the pains come!"

Holly growled. "I'm not biting on that- RRRAAAAOW!" Almost at once the dark tortoiseshell bit down on the stick, still shooting daggers at Blazeberry. _I need raspberry to help soothe the pain for her._ After finally finding some, she almost forced the leaves down Holly's throat.

" _Eat_." Blazeberry snapped, placing her forepaw on Holly's flank. Rather reluctantly, she ate the raspberry leaves in favor of her kits. _At least she's smart._ Pawsteps came barging in at once, Blazeberry whipped her head to see Stargaze rushing towards Holly at once. "She's gotten the raspberry leaves to help soothe the pain, but I'm not sure how much."

Stargaze nodded briskly. "Very good, but she needs a bigger stick than this if it's too help her with this kitting." _Oh no! I'm so stupid for using the first stick I found for her kitting!_ "Hurry, go fetch-"

Holly groaned as a spasm took hold of her body. "They're coming!" She wailed, her dark green eyes wild with fear. _Oh StarClan, help us!_ Blazeberry pushed the stick towards Holly's muzzle. She whimpered, but bit onto the skinny twig. Blazeberry winced as Holly's muzzled screams grew louder and louder. _Please let Holly and these kits live!_ Blazeberry felt Holly's body tremble as a small, dark bundle slid onto the ground. Immediately Blazeberry lapped the sac encasing the kitten, right until a small dark tortoiseshell kit tumbled out. _It's a tomkit!_ Blazeberry placed her next to Holly, her fur prickling. _I pray to StarClan that you'll be safe forever, little one…_

"Don't get too relaxed, Blazeberry! There's another one coming!" Stargaze yowled, his pale silver eyes wide with alarm. Another sac weaved its way onto the ground, leaving Blazeberry to break open that sac as well. A tiny white tabby she-kit slid out. Blazeberry set her next to her brother and mother. "One tom and one she-kit. Congratulations, Holly." Holly smiled weakly, licking her newborn's fur. _She must be overjoyed…_

"I heard Holly was kitting!" Blazeberry froze. _That's Jayson._ The white tabby rushed up to her, knocking over Stargaze. Ravenpaw trailed behind him, his amber eyes wide. _I don't blame him._ "Oh, my love…I'm so sorry for leaving you like that…if I'd known you were kitting earlier…"

Holly licked Jayson's forehead. "Oh Jayson, knock it off. Our kits our healthy thanks to Blazeberry and Stargaze. Now let's name them, shall we?" Jayson still in a daze, nodded weakly. "Why don't you name one, and I'll name the other?"

"U-Um, okay. How about…Hailkit for the white tabby?" Jayson suggested, who was clearly out of it. Holly smiled, purring. _Although that is a nice sounding name, though._

"I love Hailkit for her. For the dark tortoiseshell tom…how about…Dominic?" Holly murmured, gazing lovingly at her kits. _Um…that's not a Clan name, Holly…_ Blazeberry didn't dare say the words aloud. There was no changing Holly's mind on this one, you could tell from the pure joy in her eyes. Jayson purred softly, licking his mate's forehead.

Stargaze grinned. "Well, I hope you plan on moving to the nursery soon, Holly. There's not enough space for you and two kits in here!" _Stargaze is enough to handle, and with Ravenpaw here too…yep, she needs to move._

Holly barely seemed to hear him, too wrapped up in her newborns to notice anything else, along with Jayson. They were curled up together as Hailkit and Dominic suckled Holly for milk. _I wish I had met my parents…would've they given me a life like this? Or was I better off with Hazel and Spiritmask?_ Blazeberry forced the thought away. _I can't think of myself now- I have duties to attend to._

* * *

 **QotD: What are your thoughts on Stargaze?**

Oof I love him and I love StarDove. (Although I might be changing Dove's name to something else soon.)


	11. Chapter 10 - Blazeberry

This took longer than expected, but finally, it's finished. The next chapter is definitely going to be a Firegaze POV since some time has passed since we had our Stone POV and heard about the plan to end Floyd's reign of terror. If I can't finish it in one chapter, then expect a Hazel/Ivy POV right afterwards because I really want to get it over with and stop sidelining. Anyways...

 **Reviews:**

 **PiratePirata:** 1) Indeed, a kit is usually quite adorable in whatever they're doing. I'm definitely going to write about Stormkit, Sootkit, and the newer SkyClan kits a lot more. 2) Holly's kitting was meant to be surprising though, since there wasn't any mention of it yet she _was_ expecting. I'm not surprised not many cats knew until it began, simply because of the reason of her not leaving her nest that often. It's somewhat answered in this chapter though. 3) I personally love Stargaze, but yeah, I can see not really caring for him too much in the plot. There's just only so many things I can write about for a cat.

* * *

"Blazeberry! Get me a piece of freshkill, will you?" Holly snapped, her matted fur spiking up as if it were a hedgehog's quills. _Why did she have to become a Queen? It doesn't make any sense!_ Blazeberry sighed, padding out of the nursery. It was better to just fetch her freshkill instead. From the corner of her eye, she caught Forestkit and Quickkit playing with a feather. _Kits will be kits._ She thought, smiling to herself. As Blazeberry drew closer to the freshkill pile, she saw Jayson chatting with Spiritmask, his eyes clouded with both crestfallen and joyful emotions. Pricking her ears forwards, Blazeberry's paws itched with curiosity. _Just what are they talking about?_

Jayson shook his head and sighed. "That's the problem, Spiritmask. Holly and I are getting old, her kits came a moon early, _and_ she didn't tell anyone about it until she told me the sunrise before her kitting. Hailkit and Dominic might not make it, and I'm worried sick about them. Holly might get sick with whitecough! S-Spiritmask, I _can't_ lose them." _I never realized Jayson felt_ this _strong about the whole thing…_

"Jayson, Jayson. Calm down. The Clan will do everything in its power to make sure all three of them survive this leaf-bare, okay?" mewed Spiritmask, his voice soft and gentle. "I do have a question, though. Holly's never given any signs to expecting kits at all. So how-"

"She's hardly moved from her nest recently, all except for the dog attack. That should be evidence enough." Jayson hissed, his pale blue eyes flashing in fury. _That's not evidence enough. Holly always stays in her nest without moving._ "Holly gets up from her nest more than that, even though she's extremely lazy. I just don't understand why Holly kitted early."

Spiritmask sighed, stretching his forepaws. "Well, okay then. But if you want, I can help you take care of her. Can I? Please?" _Why does he want to help so much? Let Jayson handle it! Stargaze, Ravenpaw and I know how to handle it too! Nosy tom._ Jayson rolled his eyes, nodding. "Yay! I'll take some prey to Holly as well, if that's okay!" Spiritmask grabbed a vole and followed Jayson, who'd already left. The two toms padded off towards the nursery, taking no notice of Blazeberry. _That was lucky. At least I don't have to go back and deal with Holly and her kits. But what else is there to do? The Gathering isn't until another half-moon, and Firegaze isn't here to annoy me…_ A pang of guilt pricked Blazeberry's chest. She'd never apologized for attacking Firegaze, had she? Blazeberry knew that if she could've in that moment, she would've blinded the apprentice on purpose. _And I'm going on about how Hazel attacked Wasplily…I'm such a hypocrite._

Blazeberry padded towards Violetstar's den. _Spiritmask is busy, River is biased and annoying, and Dove isn't here. I need to talk to_ someone _._ Gingerly placing her forepaws into the leader's den, Blazeberry's heart almost leapt out of her chest. _What if Violetstar's upset with me for not dealing with my own problems? What if she's upset that I hardly even tried?_ Forcing the thought away, Blazeberry took another step into the den. She saw Violetstar lying in her nest, her eyes barely open, with Tristan lying next to her. _What's going on between those two? They aren't mates!_ The brown tabby tom gently licked Violetstar's cheek fur.

"What's wrong with Violetstar?" asked Blazeberry, her mew soft. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea._ Tristan sighed and shook his head. "Well?"

He licked his chest fur. "Violetstar hasn't been responding to anyone nowadays. I'm getting worried about her." _Violetstar being unresponsive to everyone? Now_ that's _a first._ "She hasn't called a Clan meeting since Ivy's patrol left, and everyone who comes into her den usually is greeted with claws or a blank stare." Blazeberry crouched down to face the pale gray and white tabby she-cat. _I hope Violetstar isn't sick!_ She took a sniff of Violetstar's pelt, only to be greeted with a low hiss from Violetstar.

"Don't touch me!" snapped Violetstar, baring her long, protruding fangs. _Yikes! She really_ is _in a bad mood!_ The she-cat then shut her eyes, placing her left forepaw on top of her muzzle. She let out a snort, one that Blazeberry could tell from that Violetstar was sick. _Poor Violetstar, she doesn't seem to be in a good mood either…_ Tristan sighed once more, now resting his flank against Violetstar's. He shut his green eyes and wrapped his tail around Violetstar's. _Imagine the chaos if Twyla or Silverfire saw this!_

Tristan opened one eye to glare at Blazeberry. "Don't start getting ideas. Violetstar and I have been good friends since kithood." He shut his eyes once more and licked Violetstar's cheek fur. "Just go back to sleep, Vivi." Violetstar let out an exasperated grunt but said nothing more. " _Vivi"? Is that Tristan's nickname for her or something?_ Tristan let out a soft snore as Blazeberry padded out of the leader's den. _Weird. They aren't even mates, and yet they sleep_ that _close to each other._ Blazeberry glanced around camp, catching River padding into camp with some wet moss dangling from his jaws. _Let me guess. He's going to ruin the bedding, isn't he?_ River seemed to notice Blazeberry staring at him, as a playful glimmer flashed through his eyes. _StarClan no! I shouldn't have looked!_

The pale gray and white tabby came rushing up to her, dropping the bundle of moss on the ground. River stopped in front of her, panting heavily. "Hey, Blazeberry." He purred, his silver eyes glimmering with excitement. _Dang it!_

"Hello, River." Blazeberry grumbled, narrowing her eyes. "What is it?" The mediator apprentice brushed his fur against Blazeberry's. _Ugh, why's he like that all time when around me?!_ River was now sitting beside her, wrapping his tail around her's. She almost jumped back in fear, but she planted her paws firmly on the ground. _I shouldn't be so scared and angry with him all the time. He seems to worry a lot about me._ Blazeberry concluded, forcing her fur to lay flat. _And he's my Clanmate._

River licked Blazeberry's cheek fur. "I was thinking that we could hang out for a bit? Like, we could just go looking for herbs together if you'd like?" He shifted his paws, uncertainty flashing through his gaze. "You don't have to if you don't want to." _Should I? It'd be a good chance to gather some catmint and some borage for Holly…but I don't_ want _to go looking for herbs with River. He's just so…_ Blazeberry realized that she was glaring at her paws. Lifting her head up to face him, she nodded.

"Sure. We need to find some catmint and borage at any rate. Can you remember that?" mewed Blazeberry, her tail swishing back and forth. River nodded, purring. "Good. Let's go." On their way out, she spotted Silverfire standing by the camp exit. _He's camp guard again?_ Silverfire was munching on a water vole, his teeth tearing through the prey's flesh. _He could at least have the decency to eat like a normal cat!_ Blazeberry held back a stinging retort. She didn't want to hurt the poor tom's feelings. _Well, at least not today._ Just as she was about to leave, River let out a disgusted growl.

He scowled. "You're disgusting, did you know that Silverfire?" _River! Was that really necessary?!_ Silverfire only looked up, his eyes shimmering with confusion. "Don't tell me you're too stupid get what I'm saying! Listen careful here, okay? Eat like a normal cat for once, you disgrace!" River spat, his neck fur bristling. Silverfire whimpered, flattening his ears back in fear. _He's going too far with this!_ Blazeberry realized with a jolt of horror. _Even worse, that's his_ father _he's berating!_ "Well?"

Silverfire only pushed away the water vole. "I-I don't think I'm hungry anymore." He whispered, his voice hollow. Blazeberry whipped her head to face River, who only had an ugly scowl plastered on his face.

Blazeberry snarled at him. "I can't believe you! There was no reason to say anything to him!" River sighed, turning away from Blazeberry. _Why's he always so angry? I mean, I get being angry, but…does he really have to be such a jerk to everyone?_

"It's okay, Blazeberry. I'm used to him by now." murmured Silverfire, his eyes closed. _He shouldn't be used to River's nasty behavior! Does River treat Firegaze like this too?_ Blazeberry felt her shoulder fur bristling as River just ignored Silverfire. _I'll talk some sense into that fox-heart later today._ Silverfire suddenly jerked his head up, his eyes wild and alert. "I smell blood!" He cried, bursting into a run towards the riverbanks. _Blood?! Whose?_ Blazeberry sniffed the air, checking to see if the dark ginger tabby was right. Her heart seemed to freeze once she realized he was right. There _was_ blood. River didn't seem to care at all, his eyes glazed like silver tips of ice.

Blazeberry glanced back over to where Silverfire had ran off to. She saw Silverfire with his slim tail wrapped around another cat, one much smaller than himself. He appeared to be cleaning a fresh wound, and urgently by the looks of it. Silverfire's eyes were struck with shock and terror as he kept lapping at the cat's…eye? A sharp pang of horror squeezed Blazeberry's heart once she realized who that cat was. It was Stargaze, who had blood gushing from his left eye and blood smeared all over his claw. _Great StarClan! What could've made Stargaze want to do_ that _to himself?_

* * *

 **QotD: What is your current opinion on River so far?**

Okay since I'm the author/editor for this series I actually know what happens with River latter on and let's just say he's not the best at decision maker. But now I would say that I think he's rather sweet when it comes to Blazeberry, but a giant fox-heart when it's anyone else. You know, I honestly woudn't be surprised if River has a really big crush on Blazeberry.


	12. Chapter 11 - Firegaze

I finally managed to finish this chapter! I wasn't sure how to end the chapter, so I played around with different ideas until I liked it. Hopefully the gore at the end isn't _too_ bad because I tried my best to keep it detailed yet not too much. I will be upset if I did do too much though.

 **Reviews:**

 **PiratePirata:** Yeah, I agree with you on River. And I can't wait for leaf-bare to kick in so I can kill off a couple of cats in SkyClan.

* * *

 **BLOOD/GORE WARNING: This chapter _might_ be a bit too detailed. Read at your own risk.**

Firegaze sat beside Dove, her heart pounding. Soon they would have to find Floyd soon. So far the plan was working, much to Firegaze's surprise. _Too bad Ivy, Dylan, Hazel, and Heron don't know anything about it yet…_ Not wanting to scare Ivy too much, Firegaze and Dove had decided it would've been best to wait until everything was done and over with. _StarClan, I can't wait for this all to be over with!_ Dove's soft fur brushed up against her's, almost soothing Firegaze for a brief second. _There isn't any time for this. We've got to stay alert for Stone's signal._ Stone had told them that he'd tell Firegaze and Dove when Floyd was kicked out of his group so they could track him down.

Dove's eyelids were drooping as they stood waiting for Stone. _I can't blame her. This_ is _really boring._ Sighing to herself, Firegaze blinked slowly, only to find herself almost giving into the drowsiness that followed. Jolting her head up, she dug her claws into the dirt, growling to herself. _Why can't I seem to stay up? I felt awake a little while ago, but…_ Glancing back at Dove, Firegaze almost let out a tired yawn. Dove seemed to notice this, her green eyes glazed with a bushed expression. _When did we get so tired?_ Firegaze wanted to ask, but she didn't dare ask. _She looks too tired to even respond to me at all._ She glanced up at the black starlit sky, letting out a small grumble. _Although it makes sense. It is moonrise._ Shaking her head, she resisted the urge to just leave Dove and go check on Stone herself. _Who knew that my mentor could take so long getting some cats attention? It's not like it's hard._

"RAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Firegaze's ears perked up to the sound of a furious, raging screech. She cast a sideways glance at Dove. Dove nodded, her gaze highlighted with fear. _Even Dove knows that means trouble. This can't be good at all…_ "S-Stay away from me…!" The cat snapped. _Please tell me that isn't Stone and that it's Floyd!_ A flurry of pawsteps seemed to race past them as Firegaze listened intently to the screeches of the cats. _I-I…I can't stand waiting for much longer…I need to help Stone somehow!_ Discreetly shifting away from Dove, Firegaze crept out of the bush they were hiding in to see if Floyd was finally chased away. _Please let me be right for once, StarClan!_ With a tiny, uncomfortable grunt, Firegaze peered through the prickly thorn shrub.

She could see a black tom quivering, his eyes wide. "You have to trust me! Don't you remember me?" The SkyClan apprentice froze in place once she realized who the tom was. He had striking, red eyes along with his short, sleek black pelt that shimmered in the moonlight. _Stone,_ She realized, her heart seeming to freeze over for a split second. The SkyClan warrior was against a wall, his fur bristling wildly. From the corner of Firegaze's eyes, she could see four cats staring Stone down, baring their sharp teeth. A large tortoiseshell she-cat was drawing closer to him, growling angrily. The cat beside her was a black and white tom with a ragged pelt, and on her other side a small golden tabby she-cat was scowling at Stone. Behind them was a skinny black tom with white paws. Firegaze's heart sunk once she realized who it was. _Floyd._

"You aren't Floyd at all," the tortoiseshell she-cat hissed, her claws unsheathed. "Since when did Floyd ever have _red_ eyes, liar?" Stone's gaze frantically flickered around the small clearing, terror reflecting in his eyes. _I have to help him somehow!_ She looked back at Dove, who was barely awake, snoring softly. _How could she fall asleep at a time like this?!_ Firegaze turned back towards Stone, growling softly. _I might have to help him by myself, but…_

Another hiss rang in Firegaze's ears, catching her attention once more. "Filthy pest, trying to trick us into thinking he's Floyd! What a fool," A black and white tom snapped, his ears flattened and his tail lashing. "Let's get him." _I've got to get to him!_ She whipped her head frantically back at Dove, her tail lashing. _But what if one of them finds Dove and she gets kitnapped again?_ Her heart seemed to skip several paces as the uneasy heartbeats grew shorter and shorter. Firegaze rushed over to Dove's tail and unsheathed her claws. _I'm so, so sorry Dove, but I can't just leave you here like this!_ Quickly swiping at the silver spotted tabby's tail, she winced as Dove screeched with pain. Briefly glancing back at Stone and his attackers, Firegaze could tell their attention was diverted. _Well, at least for a few seconds._

Dove glared at Firegaze, her claws digging into the dirt. "Why'd you do that?" She snarled in a whisper. "I was having a perfect dream when- wait. What happened?" _Your dreams don't really matter all that much when your friend is about to_ die _!_ She wanted to scream. Biting back her tongue, she then thought, _Dove doesn't even know what happened; she didn't see what I saw._

"Stone's in trouble, Dove," hissed Firegaze, her mew urgent. "We need to go help him!" The queen's eyes widened at once, full of worry and fear. She pushed past Firegaze and jumped out of the bushes, yowling and spitting at Stone's attackers. _Dove! Why'd you have to go ahead and do_ that _?!_ Firegaze's chest felt hollow once she realized what she'd just triggered. _Dove's pregnant. I just let her go right on past me to take on four fully grown cats. Oh StarClan, I think I'm going to be sick._ Chasing after the SkyClan queen, Firegaze caterwauled a challenge towards the attacking cats, her claws unsheathed.

From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Dove leaping onto the large tortoiseshell she-cat, raking her claws into her flesh. The she-cat lashed her paws at Dove's muzzle, snarling at her. The black and white tom jumped onto Dove and raised his paw, aiming to strike her underbelly. _Oh StarClan, no! Don't hurt her!_ Firegaze leaped onto the tom, pinning him down on the ground. _Hah! I've got you now- so don't even think of trying to hurt Dove!_ He kicked her upwards with his legs, hissing in her face. Landing on her back, Firegaze felt a spasm take hold of her as the shock waves coursed through her body. Shutting her eyes to endure the pain, she yowled a bloodcurdling screech as she felt claws rake against her belly flesh. Despite her body telling her otherwise, Firegaze opened her eyes to see the black and white tom standing over her. He grinned, his crooked smile flashing over her. _StarClan, save me!_ The tom placed his blood-soaked, warm, sticky paw over her throat. _He's going to kill me,_ She panicked, _He'll kill me and I'll never see my Clan or Dylan again._

He chuckled cruelly, "Oh, I'm not going to _kill_ you…" Raising his forepaw above her head, the black and white tom's smile grew wider. "I'm going to _blind_ you instead." His sharp, edged claws dug into Firegaze's flesh and teared at her eyes, with her blood splattered onto the ground and his claws. Firegaze cried in agony as she felt the tom's claws trying to dig out her eyes. _Make it STOP!_ Letting out a ear-piercing scream, she thrashed about wildly, only resulting in the pain worsening. She could feel something being _ripped out of her skull_ as she continued thrashing about. Firegaze froze in place; her right eyeball just got torn out, and all because of her stupidity. For a brief moment, everything seemed to ease. _Maybe the pain will go away-_ Wrong. The pain consumed her like a raging hellfire, causing her screeches to come back at twice the pain.

"Leave Firegaze alone, you fox-heart!" hissed a familiar voice that Firegaze could pinpoint immediately. _Dylan's coming for me._ A great weight seemed to lift off of Firegaze's shoulders as her breathing eased. _D-Did…Dylan take that tom off of me?_ Caterwauls of triumph echoed in her ears as she laid on the ground on her back, shivering. "Firegaze, are you okay? F-Firegaze…did he hurt you?"

With a whimper, she choked out the word, "Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: What are your thoughts on Firegaze?**

I love her; I just wish that she doesn't end up getting accidentally replaced when I bring in a new POV. I might end up replacing Blazeberry since we'll be seeing a lot of her in Firegaze's POV once they get back but...not now. Wasplily stays because she's the only darn ThunderClan POV that we have and even then I forget her half of the gosh diddly darn time.


	13. Chapter 12 - Firegaze

Another Firegaze POV and a two week time skip because I'm lazy and it's nice to write her POV tbh. Next chapter(s) will be Wasplily. Blazeberry may or may not lose her POV status in favor of a ShadowClan cat I'm really looking forwards to writing, idk yet.

 **Reviews:**

 **PiratePirata:** 1) More will be revealed later on, of course! Unfortunately Floyd hasn't died yet, but I'm going to make it a very slow and painful death for him very soon because he's going to be appearing in these next few chapters. 2) Yeah, I just noticed that once you pointed that out. 3) Firegaze is going to end up going through a small change in these next few chapters, although the development might be a bit wonky since I'm still getting used to the fact that I tore her eyeball out. But it is a two week time skip, so I _think_ how this played out was okay.

 **Midnight Umbreon the Great:** Don't worry, I won't kill off Firegaze too soon...she's going to make it all the way through this arc, along with Wasplily and Blazeberry. Although I might change up the POVs later on or in 3/4, not sure yet. I might just add a fourth POV just for my sake. And yeppers, you sound _saaaaaaallllllttyyyyyyy_.

* * *

Firegaze's heart tingled with unease as she felt her conscious coming back to her. _What happened?_ Sighing to herself, she groaned gently in response to her very own question. _Oh right. Stone's plan failed, but what else happened?_ The dark ginger tabby wearily tried to open her eyes, drowsiness tugging at her. Despite her body telling her not to, she only managed to open her left eye. A warm sensation coursed through her body as her flank rose and fell at a steady pace. _Why is it so quiet?_ From her side, she felt another warm body next to her. Weakly turning her head to see who it was, Firegaze realized that Hazel was sleeping next to her. _Hazel? What's she doing, sleeping next to me?_ From what Firegaze could tell, the dark ginger tabby now had a few missing patches of fur along her flank and back. There were a few scars on her muzzle, along with one of Hazel's claw tips unsheathed, although it was snapped in half. _W-What happened to Hazel?!_

Underneath her body, she felt some dry moss bundled up to make a nest. Glancing around, she saw that she and Hazel were in a den of some sort that smelled of herbs. _Is…is this a medicine den?_ Taking in another whiff, she recognized the scent at once. ThunderClan. Were they in ThunderClan's camp? _Oh StarClan, where's the rest of the patrol?_ She wailed. _Where's Dylan?_

"Ah, I see you're finally awake, Firegaze," A soft mew greeted her. A pale tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes padded towards her, smiling bashfully. _Wasppaw?_ "I was hoping that you'd wake up soon. Now we just have to wait for-" She stopped suddenly once her gaze landed on Hazel. _I don't blame her. I would probably be upset if I had to treat a cat who hurt me._ "Hazel to wake up."

Firegaze glanced up at the she-cat. "W-Wasppaw?"

She purred. "Yep, although I'm Wasplily now. Yellowfang made me into a full medicine cat along with Blaze -now Blazeberry- last quarter moon." _Blaze's a full medicine cat? I can't believe it…when will me and Dylan finally become warriors so we can publically become mates?_

"S-So, where's the rest of the patrol?" whispered Firegaze, keeping her voice low as to not wake up Hazel.

Wasplily sighed. "Bluestar's talking to Ivy, who I'm guessing is the patrol's leader. The others are sitting in camp, except the white tabby tom kept trying to see you and Hazel. Dylan, was it?" Firegaze nodded. _Thank StarClan Dylan is okay. I just wish I didn't cause him any trouble._ "He was quite the pain in the tail while treating your eye. I had to ask Longtail and Whitestorm to keep him out!" From behind her, Hazel let out a tiny yawn, opening her eyes. _Uh oh. This might not turn out good._

Hazel blinked at Firegaze, relief washing through her hazel eyes. "Oh, thank StarClan you're alright!" She meowed while lapping at Firegaze's forehead with her tongue. _Ugh…I wonder how my parents will react when they see that I managed to lose an eye…_ "You don't know how relieved I am to see that you're still among the living." Firegaze playfully batted her away with her forepaw, smiling.

She laughed, "You're not my mother, Hazel!" Hazel only purred, nuzzling Firegaze's forehead.

"But I am your father's littermate and your Clanmate, so therefore I have a right to worry about you," Hazel sternly reminded her, a loving tone woven into her voice. She licked Firegaze's forehead one more time before leaving her be. _Hazel's such a softie, even if she doesn't show it that often. Blazeberry must've been lucky, having Hazel as her mother._ She then gazed up at Wasplily, apprehension burning in her eyes. "I-I…Wasppaw, was it?"

Wasplily shook her head. "Wasplily now."

Hazel nodded. "W-Wasplily, I…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you, even in my fit of rage while looking for Dove. I shouldn't have crossed the border…I'm such a mouse-brain," She mewed, sorrow brimming in her watery gaze. Wasplily opened her jaws to speak, but Hazel cut her off. "Don't bother forgiving me if that's what you're trying to do. A fox-hearted mousefodder like me doesn't deserve it. I don't deserve my Clan, my mate, my kit, my…life," _How could Hazel say that?_ Firegaze thought, appalled by Hazel's words. _She very much deserves her life!_ "I don't deserve to live after that stupid stunt I pulled, don't I? Maybe everyone would be happier if I left the Clans or died."

The ThunderClan medicine cat rushed over to Hazel, pressing her nose against Hazel's forehead. "Don't say that at all. You do deserve your life, even if you don't see it that way. I'm sure your mate, kit, and Clan would be upset if you'd suddenly disappeared."

The former SkyClan deputy shook her head. "I guess Spiritmask would be upset. But why should my Clan or Blaze care? After all, I tried to hurt a medicine cat apprentice and crossed the border. I'm a disgrace to them. The last time I tried to talk to Blaze, she practically disowned me. Why should she care if I died?"

"Hazel, your daughter cares a lot about you. You raised her, didn't you? Even if you aren't related, you still cared about her and taught her…she'd be foolish as to not be upset if you were to die! And I for one know that Blaze isn't foolish!" Wasplily protested. _When did you get so defensive of Blazeberry?_ Firegaze wanted to snap at her. _I shouldn't say that. Blazeberry seems to be a sore spot for the both of them._

Hazel blinked slowly. "I know that Blaze is very clever. But she doesn't take to heartbreak and disappointment easily, Wasplily. It would take her seasons to get over this, considering how close the two of you were."

Wasplily lashed her tail in anger, but said nothing more about Blazeberry. She turned back towards Firegaze. "Your Clanmates are outside waiting for you. Would you like me to take you to them?" Firegaze gave the medicine cat a curt nod as she got to her paws. Hazel let out another yawn and drowsily rested her head on her paws.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit longer if you don't mind, Wasplily. I'm still drop dead tired after that walk from Twolegplace," She yawned, shutting her eyes. _They walked all the way to ThunderClan? Was it for me, or did they want to get home already? What happened to Floyd?_

The pale tortoiseshell sighed. "I don't mind. Just don't touch anything," She meowed, flicking her tail tip. Glancing back at Firegaze, Wasplily nudged her shoulder. "Come on, your Clanmates were bugging me about your condition for the past few sunrises." _Sunrises?! How long have we been in ThunderClan? Does Violetstar know that we've been staying in ThunderClan? Does she know that I'm injured?_

Firegaze whispered, "Does Violetstar know we're here?" Wasplily nodded, a grim expression on her face. "D-Does she know…about my eye?"

Wasplily nodded once more, muttering, "Your leader deserves to know what happened to her Clanmates while they were gone. Although Violetstar was awfully distraught about it…tell me, is she your mother?"

"Yeah. I bet Silverfire and Violetstar will be worried sick once I get back…I bet my brother will still be a pain in the tail, though," laughed Firegaze, pain in her meow. _Is it wrong that I miss them that bad?_ She continued padding alongside Wasplily as they drew closer to Firegaze's Clanmates.

Firegaze purred once she saw her Clanmates and friends waiting for her; Stone, Dove, and Dylan. _Ivy must be talking with Bluestar and her deputy or something,_ Firegaze decided. Heron was sitting beside Stone with a rather dreamy glimmer in her eyes, her kits Chase and Jackal at a gray tom with paler stripes on his belly and face's paws. From what she could remember, that was Trashcan, Heron's kitsitter. _Why is he here with us? Did he come along with when we walked back here to Clan territories?_ Her memory was fuzzy, however; she must've been unconscious most of the journey back if she couldn't remember.

Dylan padded up to her, joy in his gaze. "Firegaze, you're okay!" He exclaimed, licking her forehead. "You don't know how worried I was about you. How does your eye feel? Does it hurt? As long as it doesn't hurt I think I'll be fine." His voice had dropped down to a whisper, not wanting to gain attention from the surrounding cats.

Firegaze purred. "It doesn't hurt right now, but I'm not sure if it won't start hurting later. But thanks for your concern, Dylan." She sat back on her haunches, purring softly. _I love Dylan so much,_ She sighed to herself, her fur rubbing against Dylan's. _I missed seeing him._

"I'm glad you're okay," He mumbled softly, licking my cheek fur. "But what about when we go back to SkyClan? Do you think Violetstar will keep you from becoming a warrior? After all, y-your eye is…" Dylan trailed off, not wanting to say any more. _I know, I know. But would Violetstar hold me back because of my eye? I don't want to become a medicine cat or a mediator; I just want to be a warrior with Dylan!_

Stone let out a grunt. "It's nice to see that you're okay, Firegaze. We should be heading back today. Violetstar must be seeing red by now…" _Why would she be angry-_ Firegaze paused at once when she realized what Stone had meant. _Oh, right. Her daughter losing her eyeball._

Dove only purred. "But Firegaze is okay! Surely that'd be enough to keep her from losing it!" She meowed assuringly, trying to find a reason as to why Violetstar wouldn't get angry with them. _I have a strong feeling that Dove has no idea what she's talking about at this point. Not surprising, honestly._ Stone only shook his head and sighed, while Heron let out a mocking snort.

"You'd be a _great_ mother with that attitude," She jeered, grooming herself with her forepaw. Stone shot her a glare, which seemed to get underneath her fur. "...Sorry." Dove only shifted her paws, looking away from Heron. _What's up with those two? Are they quarreling?_

Stone's whiskers twitched. "Anyways, Ivy's going to be taking us back to SkyClan territory when she's done with…whatever she's doing. Now, where's Hazel?" As soon as he finished speaking, a sharp yowl pierced the somewhat calm aura floating about the ThunderClan camp. Firegaze whipped her head to her right to see Willowpelt and Wasplily rushing to the medicine den, their eyes wide. Stone raced over to the medicine den alongside them, realizing at once that Hazel was inside. _Stone worried about Hazel? Now that's a first._ Following her mentor, Firegaze's paws brushed up against the ground as she stopped right beside Stone. Poking her head in the den, she expected to see Hazel asleep in her nest like she expected. Instead, Hazel's nest was empty, but the traces that she'd been asleep were there. Glancing around the den, the dark ginger tabby wasn't inside. _Hazel's gone,_ Firegaze realized, her paws feeling numb.

* * *

 **QotD: What are your thoughts so far on Heron?**

I actually really like her, and I find her little crush on Stone cute. Although she's unnecessarily mean to Dove and by an extent Hazel. Yeppers, there's some backstory as to why they don't see eye to eye that often.


End file.
